Behind these Hazel Eyes
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: The Cullens have relocated to England ten years post BD. There, Jasper finds his true mate. In the form of a hazel eyed human. She becomes a friend, and something more for Jasper, but when she finds out they're vampires and that vampires killed her parents, is a happily ever after too far from reach? Story better than summary typical .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N – so here I am with another new story. I've been writing this furiously. It's a bit slow to start off with but it does build up. Hopefully it's alright. Let me know. Just so you know, this is set in England because the Cullens have got to move around. And it's ten years after Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, it's all Stephanie Meyer. I do own this plotline and I do own Alessandria. **

For me, it was kind of attraction at first sight. For him, it was more complete adoration at first sight, although I didn't know it at the time. We grew close, we fell in love and then I found out his secret. Everything kind of changed after that.

I was bored of being in sixth form. I'd managed to survive the majority of it but as the end of the year got closer and closer, I found myself being extra bored and really conscious of the clock on the wall of every single classroom I sat in. I was normally very attentive in class but we weren't learning anything new, just revising everything we'd learned so that we were extra prepared. In other words, lessons were just an excuse to slack off until study leave started. Then, my non-revision could begin. I had a dreadful work ethic. I was completely addicted to reading books, being on the internet and being out with friends so doing homework and revising were just hindrances in the way of that. When the bell rang for lunch, I sighed extremely loudly in relief, catching the attention of the entire class. I laughed loudly, shrugged and ran from the classroom to the toilets. I needed to check my reflection. Some called me vain. I wasn't all vain. I was just a very conscious and paranoid person. I always imagined eyeliner half-way down my face or toilet paper stuck to my foot. I got to the loos and examined my reflection. Once that was done, I left quickly as my stomach started growling in hunger.

JSJSJSJSJS

I stormed into the canteen, throwing open the hideous blue double doors violently and stomped over to the table my friends were at. They all looked at me, knowing I was angry. My temper was not a secret.

"Honey, what happened?" Lance asked sympathetically. He was my gay best friend and my favourite person to go shopping with. It was so stereotypical but that was Lance. His family were rich so he had clothes from my favourite designers that I seriously couldn't afford like Gucci, Julian Macdonald and Louis Vuitton. His tradition was to give me something by them every birthday since we'd met (only two years ago but he'd never failed). He had beautiful blonde floppy locks that seemed to fall into position. I knew for a fact that he didn't style it that way because he didn't believe in too many beauty products. He'd confiscated half of my make-up when we'd first met and taught me how to live without it too. His eyes were the exact shade of coffee brown that I wanted and his features were much softer than mine. He was tall, 6" at last measurement and had muscles to scream over. He was in a happy relationship with a guy at a nearby school. I glared at the table, tapping it annoyingly with my long (fake) and purple painted nails.

"Steven Matthews asked me out again," I complained. Lance immediately rose, knowing what I needed.

"I do not care if you're on a diet – this calls for good old fashioned comfort food," he said and dragged me to the queue. Steven Matthews was one of the popular guys. I wasn't unpopular but I wasn't extremely popular. I was known, let's say that. He persistently asked me out but he wanted me for looks, not personality and that irked me. Add that to my furious temper which could explode at any time and that equals the dramatic entrance.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked cautiously. I was very ridged about eating junk food – only on weekends and in moderation. Lance looked at me with a 'do not mess with me' look.

"You need to fatten up! You're like a twig!" he cried and I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, you're perfect. But eat more junk. It's good for you." I shook my head.

"No, because then I won't be able to fit into the beautiful Gucci dress you got me for my birthday," I argued and he sighed in defeat. Fashion always won him over. He handed me a tray stocked with comfort food and I paid, carrying it over to my table grudgingly.

"Eat it," he ordered. Lance believed in being healthy but he also believed I took it to extremes. So I began eating my usual baguette – southern fried chicken with light mayo.

"Have you seen the new kids?" Michelle asked eagerly. She was the girl that guys drooled over. Her long, tanned legs were utterly flawless, her clothes emphasised her curvy figure perfectly and her long blonde hair fell in elegantly styled curls to her waist. Her emerald green eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and her lips were coated in pink lip gloss. Even though I knew I wasn't ugly, Michelle made me feel it. She made everyone feel that way. And I knew she enjoyed it. Michelle was a tad bitchy. Ok, she was a lot bitchy. Lance was smiling.

"The bronze haired guy sat next to me in Chemistry and I thought I was in Heaven," he said appreciatively.

"Lance, you have a boyfriend," I pointed out once I'd swallowed. He rolled his eyes.

"Relax. So, what's the dirt?" he asked. I rolled my eyes this time and turned to Michelle. She was a bitch but she was an effective gossiper. She was like Rita Skeeter from Harry Potter except she didn't twist facts. Michelle leaned forward eagerly and the rest of us leaned in cautiously.

"Well, I heard that they were here because they were kicked out of their old school. But I sit next to the big, burly guy who's called Emmett in Biology and he spilled that they're there because their old house burned down and this was the quickest place they could find a house and a good school," she began and I knew we were in for a full description. "They're all one family, you see. But they're all adopted and most are together. The blonde female who looks like a supermodel but I bet is a real bitch, is called Rosalie and, unfortunately, she is Emmett's girlfriend. I'll get working on that. The little girl with spiky hair is called Alice and she's with the other brunette guy called Sylvester. The bronze haired one is called Edward and he's with the female with the long brown hair, Bella. His biological sister is the one with bronze ringlets and nice eyes and is called Renesmee but Nessie for short. She's with the huge tanned guy called Jacob who is utterly buff. Finally, there is Jasper. He's Rosalie's twin brother and he is single and completely gorgeous," Michelle explained. It amazed me how much information she could dredge up.

"So that's why they're here so late," I mused. Michelle nodded and glanced behind me. I turned to see where she was looking and almost choked on my chocolate chip muffin. They were more stunning than Michelle described. The Jasper boy looked up and straight into my eyes. Immediately, the world slowed and I lost myself in his stunning topaz orbs. We stared unashamedly at each other for an immeasurable moment. Then the hustling noise of the canteen rushed back as Lance distracted me.

"Good choice, Sandy. He's pure gold," he said with a nod and I snorted. Most people called me Sandy as short for Alessandria. Nobody dared call me Al.

"I don't know what you mean," I insisted but my tone and emotions told me differently.

**This is just a short introductory chapter. Jasper's POV in the next chapter will describe Alessandria and explain a little more. Love Bianca :) x**

**Preview:**

"_She's the reason we're here, isn't she?" I asked Alice who nodded, holding Sylvester's hand tightly._


	2. Concern

**Chapter Two**

**Alright, this one's short too. So I'll update later today. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, nope, not at all. I do own this plotline and I do own Alessandria, who prefers Sandy.**

Jasper POV

This school was different to the rest, I knew it. No one in my family would give me the reason for uprooting suddenly and moving from Manchester but everyone knew - I could sense their evasiveness. I sat at a table in the ugly canteen with only Jake and Nessie eating the food in front of them and concentrated on the noise around me to try and figure out what was different. I heard someone that Emmett described as the 'Jessica Stanley of Archenwood' telling her friends about us and our supposed reason for being here.

"So that's why they're here so late," a girl with a beautiful voice said whimsically. I heard her choke on something and turned around. That's when I saw her eyes. She was a girl we'd all noticed earlier that had stormed into the canteen looking (and feeling) furious. She had hair that glinted purple in the light and was a rich blackcurrant colour. Her features were angular except for her pouty lips which softened her face. Having seen her enter, I knew she only reached 5"4 but she had a presence that no one could ignore. She was curvy and toned; I assumed it to be the result of the diet her gay friend mentioned earlier. But her eyes were what drew me in. They were a lovely hazel colour that was the perfect mix of green and brown. I felt her emotions like they were my own – confusion, curiosity and contentment. I finally understood what the wolves felt when they imprinted. I was pretty sure she was my mate. The one I was meant to be with.

And she was human.

I looked up when her friend distracted her.

"Good choice Sandy. He's pure gold," he said appreciatively. I smirked.

"I don't know what you mean," she denied but I could hear the doubt in her voice and her emotions screamed the exact opposite of her words. I finally tuned out on their conversation and returned my attention to my family. Every single one of them was staring at me. Alice was beaming so widely I thought her face would break, Sylvester was smirking, Bella was giving me her 'hopeless romantic' look (as Emmett had named it), Rosalie was raising her eyebrow at me but smiling all the same, Emmett looked like he was about to make an inappropriate joke, Nessie was sighing happily whilst Jake just shook his head and Edward was staring sternly at me. I knew it was because I hadn't leapt for her throat. Her scent (peaches, roses and the calm before the storm) had registered but the insanely strong need to know her and protect her meant the smell was not as bothersome. I had also had another ten years since Bella had turned to adjust better to human blood and temptation. I knew I was dangerous, but I was in a better way than Edward had been with Bella. And 'Sandy' wasn't my singer. She was my mate. Edward stopped staring at me when these thoughts registered with him.

"She's the reason we're here, isn't she?" I asked Alice who nodded, holding Sylvester's hand tightly. We'd broken up on mutual terms a while ago, just after we met Sylvester.

"I had a vision that there was someone very important for you here and I wasn't going to let her get away. When I got here and we decided on Archenwood High, the vision became clearer and I saw her talking with you and the rest of us. She is going to get on very well with Rose," Alice explained perkily. Rose looked shocked at that information.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded and Alice shrugged airily.

"I wanted things to work out naturally. But now you know so I have to tell you to let her approach you first. It'll be good for her confidence," Alice said and Rose nodded.

"And it lets you know she really wants to be your friend," Sylvester added. Seeing a flaw, I made to point it out but Rose beat me there.

"But how do I know I really want to be her friend now? What if it's just a reaction to this vision and she finds out?" Rose asked in a panicked tone. I hurried to calm her down as Alice shook her head.

"Rose, you two are meant to be good friends, just like she and Jasper are meant to be together." Rose looked pacified. I was just hoping that 'Sandy' and I wouldn't have to go through the pain Edward and Bella had to go through for a happily ever after.

"You would hope so. And her full name is Alessandria Mitchell. She prefers Sandy and hates being called Al," Edward told me and I nodded in thanks.

"So, when are you going to talk to her?" Alice asked casually yet eagerly and I shook my head. I was thinking. I had heard that some of the wolves' imprints had reacted badly to the discovery of the imprint because they thought the wolves were only with them because they thought they had to be. If Alessandria found out we were meant to be together (hopefully not soon as that would mean finding out I was a vampire), would she react similarly? Would she thing I was only with her because I 'had to be'? Edward shook his head.

"That isn't what I'd worry about," he assured me but there was something to worry about, according to his word choice.

"Then what should concern me?" I asked, my southern accent breaking through slightly. Edward was looking in Alessandria's direction.

"You'll find out soon enough." He wasn't feeling very helpful I gathered. I glanced at Alessandria again to find her looking upset. Her emotions were even darker than her facial expression. What was she thinking about?

Edward POV

Her thoughts were bleak to match her expression and, judging by Jasper's worried look, her emotions too. A friend had said something that had sparked memories for her. But the one that stuck out most to me and her mind was the death of her parents. She hadn't been there but the vivid image in her head was of their joint funeral. Guests were gathered in black but each had one accessory or item that was in a vibrant colour. Sandy's thoughts told me this had been her request as her parents had never liked funeral attire. Sandy looked down upon the large open casket that held her mother and father. I didn't pay attention to the clothes they wore or the 'horrendous make-up that made mum look like a Rocky Horror Picture Show star'. No, I focused on the identical marks both parents bore. They stuck out distinctly on the deathly pallor of Sandy's parents. Right over the point on the neck where a human's blood flow was the strongest, were deep crescent moon shaped scars. And Sandy didn't know what on Earth they were.

Something told me that she wouldn't be very receptive of us when she found out what made those marks.

**I know it's slow starting but give it a chance. I've never really done a story with a slow build up before and it's a nice change. **

**Preview:**

_She would not accept who we were if she found out what had killed her parents. There was no way she could find out our secret and not know what had caused the death of her parents._

**Love Bianca :) x**


	3. Sandy meet Rosalie

**Chapter Three**

**As promised, here is another update. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight but I do own the plotline and Sandy.**

Sandy POV

After lunch (and revisiting painful memories), I had PE. I still had no idea what I was thinking when I chose to take it. I hadn't even thought A level PE was available but, lo and behold, our school offered it. I figured I needed an option that could balance out the extensive work of the other subjects I was taking. Something insane had possessed me to take three A levels then an AS on the side (English Language). So I changed into my electric blue shorts and white tank top, slipped on my trainers and pulled my just-below-the-shoulder length hair into a ponytail. I liked my outfit; it made my slightly tanned skin look even more tanned. As it 'summer', we had to go outdoors for PE. It wasn't even sunny but the teachers assumed because it wasn't chucking it down with rain that it was suitable weather. At least it was warm enough which was as good as it got for English summertime, generally. Most of the group were already assembled, including Rosalie Hale. I noticed her standing by herself but everyone was glaring at her enviously and I could see why. She was wearing a deep red t-shirt that had a v-neck and black shorts with pure white trainers. Her gorgeous, long blonde hair was plaited down her back. How did someone wearing such simple clothes manage to look like a freaking supermodel? I did notice that she wasn't sucking up the attention like Michelle would have done although she didn't seem uncomfortable with all the staring. It was more like she didn't particularly care. She did look a little intimidating though.

"Alright, pair up and go through the drills from last time. Whoever's with Hale – fill her in!" the PE teacher, Miss Carlton, ordered loudly. She was lean, muscled and quite tall. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and she was quite tanned. I would say it was because of all the teaching she did outside but it wasn't as though England got that much sunshine. Like a stereotypical PE teacher, she wore tracksuit bottoms and a plain t-shirt and her hair was in a high ponytail. She called everyone by their last names and had a severe frown on her face all the bloody time. We held a mutual hatred with each other but that was nothing special. She hated everyone and every student hated her. She was glaring at Rosalie who looked affronted. I decided to save her from the wrath of Miss Carlton (who was probably jealous) and approached cautiously.

"Hey, I'm Alessandria but you can call me Sandy," I introduced myself and Rosalie smiled at me and stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"Hello Sandy, I'm Rosalie but please call me Rose. Is Alessandria like the Italian city?" she asked and I grinned as we grabbed hockey sticks. I noticed her American accent. Hm, Michelle failed to mention that but what did it matter?

"Yeah, I'm full of sunshine," I joked. "It was my mum's favourite place on Earth," I told her and she nodded with a frown on her face.

"You said 'was' . . ." she trailed off uncertainly and I was hit with a torrent of pain. I was such an idiot. I was normally so careful. I didn't want people's sympathy so I normally just didn't mention my parents. I sighed. "Yeah, my parents died a few years ago. I lived with my grandparents in Carlisle until we moved here and I fell in love with it. As soon as I turned eighteen, I moved out because I knew they were struggling to keep me. I used some of my inheritance to buy a reasonable flat and I've lived there ever since," I explained, surprising myself and, judging by her expression, Rose too.

"I'm really sorry," she said as we stood across from each other and began the drills. Rose learned fast, I only had to show her them once. I shrugged but was struck with the sudden need to talk.

"Yeah, it was rather strange. I wasn't there; I was out shopping with a friend. When I got home there were police cars everywhere and an ambulance. But I didn't see my parents until the funeral. The strangest thing was the way that they died. The coroner said their blood had been drained and there were identical bite marks on both of their necks. I've never heard of anything like that," I said and saw Rose temporarily tense up but she snapped back just in time to hit the ball back in my direction. I was confused at her reaction but shrugged it off. It wasn't every day someone heard that kind of story and she was probably as startled as I was by it. It was a weird case. We continued on to talking about less morbid topics and found a mutual interest in cars and designers. Despite my A levels, I wanted to be a fashion designer. Rose insisted on seeing some of the things I'd drawn and I grudgingly agreed. No one knew about my dreams of becoming a fashion designer (except Lance but he'd found out by snooping through my room) but not Rose did. She was bloody good.

Rose POV

Her parents were killed by vampires. And she didn't know, I was certain of it. I had almost turned into a statue when she'd revealed the information about the bite marks but quickly righted myself and she seemed to think nothing of it which was good. I didn't need her thinking I was weird right away. We changed the conversation to lighter topics but I continued to dwell on the previous one. She would not accept who we were if she found out what had killed her parents. There was no way she could find out our secret and not know what had caused the death of her parents. She was not a stupid girl, that I knew, but I think the impossibility of vampires existing, let alone killing her parents, was too hard to comprehend and she didn't consider it an option. But when (and not if – she would definitely know) she found out we were vampires, everything would connect for her. I knew it. And it would not go down well. Great, I finally made a human friend that I didn't hate that would get along with my family and not be desperate to join the world of immortals and she would completely hate me. I didn't know which was worse: Bella with her insistence on becoming an immortal and her 'blatant lack of respect for mortality' or knowing that a human I actually liked and wanted around would one day find out that my kind had killed her parents and want to be as far from me as possible. Karma's a real bitch. Oh God, Jasper. I'd seen Edward's expression and heard his words at lunch . . . he knew. He'd heard her thinking about it, that's why she was depressed. And now I knew. When would Jasper find out? Would Jasper find out? Should I tell him? Should Edward tell him? Would he find out for himself? I couldn't hide it from him forever. It's not easy hiding something from an empath when they can feel your evasiveness. These queries buzzed rapidly through my head like irritating flies as I heard Sandy finally agree to show me her sketches. I was relieved to have something else to focus on and put on a smirk of victory, turning my full attention to the hockey drills that I'd already memorised. But, let me tell you, it sure as hell wasn't easy.

**Preview:**

_I screeched and threw my phone onto the ground violently. It smashed into tiny pieces but I didn't care. I was absolutely fuming._


	4. Smashed to pieces

**Chapter Four**

**Here's another one. I think I'm going to update every two days. I just started writing chapter nineteen and I estimate about twenty five chapters overall. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do own Sandy and this plotline though.**

Sandy POV

I didn't meet any other Cullens until the next day as PE was the last lesson I'd had on Monday. It was Tuesday and, merciful Heaven, I only had three lessons. I drove to school in the dark blue Renault Megane I'd inherited from my parents, dressed warmly as it had chosen to shower with rain rather heavily. I was wearing light grey skinny jeans, knee high black suede boot with a small heel, a bright red tank top and fitted black leather jacket. My purple hair was straightened to perfection and I had soft grey eye shadow on with black eyeliner and mascara, foundation to cover some redness and fading spots and clear lip gloss. Once I parked the car, I grabbed my silver bag and black umbrella and got out, putting the umbrella up so as to save my hair. I saw the Cullens and the Hales across the parking lot between two shiny parked cars that I knew were theirs. One was a shiny silver Land Rover, the latest model no less and the other was a sleek pale blue Mercedes CLK 320. They must be absolutely loaded. I noticed Jasper looking at me. Blushing, I looked away and searched for my phone which was buzzing. Finally tracking down the battered LG cookie, I saw it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Hey Al," said a recognisable voice. I scowled.

"How did you get this number Steven?" I almost growled. He had a way of testing my temper with few words and often just a simply gesture. And I HATED being called Al. My mother called me Al and she was the only person in the world allowed to do it.

"Oh don't be like that. I just wanted to check on you. And I have my ways," he said in way he probably thought was mysterious but was actually really creepy. I began walking in the direction of the school, holding my phone in one hand, umbrella in the other and my bag over my shoulder.

"You sound like a stalker," I said grumpily. He laughed and my scowl deepened.

"Al, don't be silly."

"Don't call me that! And how did you get this number?" I demanded again.

"Darling relax. I'll see you soon. Bye Al." He hung up. I screeched and threw my phone onto the ground violently. It smashed into tiny pieces but I didn't care. I was absolutely fuming.

"Sandy?" someone asked and I turned to see I'd freaked out in front of Rose. And her entire family.

"I think it would be best to wait and talk to her. Trust me, you don't want your head bitten off," Lance said as he appeared at my side and pulled me away. I was thankful as I didn't want to take my anger out on my new friend as I so often (and accidentally) did with my older friends. Thankfully, Rose didn't say anything and Lance carefully navigated us through to the school. He let me go once inside. "Oh honey, what happened this time?" he asked softly as I practically broke the lock off my locker by shoving the key into it too hard. I snarled. I genuinely snarled.

"Steven. Matthews," I spat venomously as I slammed the locker shut and I almost tore the door off when I pulled the key out. Lance placed a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"What did he do?" he asked as he led me to class. Lance was such a good friend. He wasn't even in my first class – English Language.

"He got a hold of my number and wouldn't tell me how!" I cried loudly and Lance rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Well, I'll find out I promise," he said consolingly. I nodded stiffly, still furious.

"I smashed my phone so he won't be calling back anytime soon," I admitted and Lance laughed.

"At least it wasn't the table this time." I had gotten really, really made once and hit the table. Being the crappy wood of the school tables, it had splintered dramatically. The head teacher had not been best pleased.

"Yeah whatever." We reached my English class and I thanked him.

"Anytime, Sandy. I'll see you at break," he said and walked away. I tried to breathe deeply and walked into the classroom, sitting in my usual seat. Two minutes later, Edward Cullen walked in. His bronze hair was tousled like Lance's after a heavy snogging session with his boyfriend and I rolled my eyes as I realised Edward's goodbye with Bella had probably gotten out of hand. As English was another class without my friends, I sat by myself. I quickly realised I was the only one alone as Edward sat next to me – bad for him. Hm.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Alessandria Mitchell but please call me Sandy," I replied in what I hoped was a calm voice. As fast as gossip travelled around Archenwood, I highly doubted that he'd heard of my notorious temper just yet. I gripped his hand and only then did I realise that his skin, along with Rose's yesterday, was ice cold. Quickly withdrawing my hand, I resisted shuddering. The cold reminded me of my parents and how pale and cold they were at the funeral, despite the Rocky Horror Picture Show style make-up, as I liked to call it.

"What are we learning in this class?" he asked and I shrugged.

"We've just been revising exam techniques. Have you written this year's coursework?" I asked curiously. It was so late in the year after all.

"Yes, it was transferred over from my last school," he told me and I nodded, not saying anything else. I didn't want to lash out.

JSJSJSJSJS

I met Alice and Bella in my third class: Biology. They sat in front of me. Normally, Selena (another close friend) would sit by me in this lesson but, like yesterday, she was ill. Her immune system was dreadful. As soon as she got over one illness, another would sneak in before her body could defend itself. When we'd been set some note taking as a 'revision exercise' and were granted the luxury to talk amongst ourselves quietly, Alice and Bella turned around to talk to me.

"Hey Sandy, Rose has told us a lot about you. I'm Alice and this is Bella," Alice said cheerfully. She was just a bundle of energy, I could see it. Her dark hair was in a unique spiky style around her bright face and she was tiny in every way. Bella was taller, with deep brown locks that reached her waist and she was a lot quieter than Alice.

"It's nice to meet you," I said in a genuinely kind tone. I'd calmed down since first lesson. Second lesson (PE) had helped a lot as I got to hit the ball hard. I'd almost brained Rose a few times with my stick but, thankfully, she had astonishingly good reflexes. Alice beamed at me widely.

"What options do you take?" Bella asked curiously. Like I'd suspected, she was a lot quieter than Alice.

"I take Biology, PE, History and AS level English Language," I answered instantly. I had my timetable memorised within five minutes of receiving it because I had a talent for losing things.

"So you're with Edward for English?" Bella asked and I heard the way she said his name – they were completely in love. It was really cute. I nodded but grimaced to accompany it.

"I may have made a bad impression on him this morning. My temper, as you'll probably hear at some point, is notoriously awful. It takes a while for me to calm down and I was extremely mad this morning. Unfortunately, Edward had to meet me when I was still fuming. Would you apologise for me? I'd hate for him to think of me badly. I just have a really short fuse," I asked quickly and Alice nodded eagerly.

"Of course we will." And then it hit me rather randomly.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why do I have classes with you guys? I thought, due to my friend who can't help but gossip, that you guys were year 12 with Edward and Jacob and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were in year 13 and Nessie was in year 11?" I asked nosily. Alice giggled.

"We got into advanced classes with a little effort. But we'll still have to continue next year," she explained with a grimace and I gaped. Remembering their cars, I pulled myself together. Money could go a long way but it seemed well placed in this case as, judging by their already detailed notes, they weren't lacking the intelligence. We spoke quietly for the rest of the lesson, comparing notes and I got into a conversation with Alice about shoes that Bella insisted on staying out of. I was beginning to like the Cullen family but I was yet to meet the one member who really intrigued me. I wondered if I shared any classes with Jasper.

**She'll meet Jasper in the next chapter! YAY! Love Bianca :) x**


	5. Revising and staring

**Chapter Five**

**Meant to update this morning but I was late for school. Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I do own Alessandria and her little plotline.**

Jasper POV

It was finally Wednesday and second lesson: History. I should have had it periods two and three on Monday but the school had horrible forms to fill out. I hadn't really minded until I learned that I shared this class with Alessandria. Every single one of my family members besides Carlisle and Esme had met her. Rose had come home on Monday and gushed about her for hours although I knew she was hiding something. I had an inkling that it was the same something that Edward was hiding from me. Alice had repeated the process with quiet input from Bella on Tuesday although she wasn't hiding anything. Edward had spoken of her temper and, even after smashing her phone (which Rose had replaced with a Blackberry Torch– according to her, Sandy had freaked out at the expensive phone but accepted it after Rose insisted on her having it), she was still fuming after first lesson with him. I believed him as I'd felt it halfway across the school as I studied in the library in my free period. I didn't think it fair; they weren't even in her year. They'd taken tests that they'd obviously passed with flying colours to get some year 13 classes. Sylvester had met her after Alice dragged her to the library in their free period, which I regrettably had a lesson in. Jake and Nessie had also shown up to study (how Nessie got out of lesson, I'll never know. I assumed Edward didn't know). I was the only one, besides Carlisle and Esme, who hadn't met her. Then she walked in and I stopped thinking. She looked stunning. Her purple hair was in a curly side ponytail over her right shoulder. Her gorgeous hazel eyes were neatly outlined in a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara made them big. I was happy to see that she wore no foundation or powder as her skin was glowing. Her lips were emphasised by pink lip gloss. The clothes she wore clung to her hourglass figure – the perfect balance between too voluptuous and flat everywhere. She wore and electric blue tank top that was barely visible underneath a shiny grey stylish trench coat that came to her mid thigh, tight black skinny jeans and grey ankle boots. The trench coat was tightly belted at the waist and made it seem even thinner. She looked phenomenal. She exchanged some words with a couple of people then turned to face me. Her expression turned to one of shock and I realised that, in sitting in this seat, I'd sat right next to her normal spot. Fate was a funny thing. Her emotions were a mix of confusion and delight, which amused me. She sorted her features out and walked calmly over to me with her heart hammering. Without saying a word, she sat next to me and removed her jacket, her scent smacking me in the face. But I didn't shy away from it, I welcomed it. She didn't smell like food, she smelled like Heaven.

"I'm Alessandria but please call me Sandy," she introduced herself and I grinned. She was clearly in a much better mood than yesterday. She stuck her hand out and I cautiously took it but she didn't flinch. Judging by her emotions, she'd been preparing herself for the coldness.

"I'm Jasper," I replied as I took my hand back, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"You weren't in this class on Monday," she pointed out conversationally. Her voice flowed gently and her English accent seemed to make it even smoother and it was really cute.

"No, there were too many forms to fill out," I explained and she nodded understandingly.

"I remember. Transferring is a pain."

"You transferred here?" I asked eagerly, wanting to know everything about her. She sighed and I felt sadness.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago," she admitted slowly, like she was preparing to tell me something she really didn't want to. My mind was screaming at me to stop prying. So I did.

"When does study leave start here?" I asked in a rapid change of subject. I felt relief from her and she looked directly at me, her heart skipping a beat. I was certain mine would have too if it could have.

"It starts on the 12th of May," she answered. That was two weeks away. I had two weeks to get to know her, tell her I was a vampire and let her in on the fact that we were destined to be together.

Yes, Fate was a funny thing. I bet it really loved its own sense of humour.

For the sake of appearances, I schooled my features into looking thrilled.

"Only two more weeks!" I cried happily and she giggled, causing my completely false euphoria to become real.

"You've only just gotten here and you already want to leave. Archenwood must be really bad," she commented lightly. I laughed.

"But, on the bright side, the company is exceptional," I said and her cheeks turned red in a way I found adorable. I was still amazed that I didn't want to drink her blood and I wasn't remotely interested in her scent besides how alluring it was in a non-appetising way. I knew it was because she was my mate. I was meant to love her, not eat her (Emmett's words, not mine). Carlisle had explained it to me and those words simplified what he'd said. It was intriguing but I was far from complaining. I had nothing to worry about. Well, my strength was something to worry about but I wouldn't get carried away with her, I would be carefully. She was safe – legions more than Bella ever was. My family wouldn't hurt her either, thankfully. They had much more restraint than I did and I wasn't about to kill her (even though I had the advantage in this case).

Sandy POV

When I saw Jasper sitting next to my usual spot, my delight quickly overruled my confusion. And then we started talking and it was as if he knew when I was uncomfortable. He had changed the subject as soon as I felt the sadness of possibly talking about my parents' deaths. Again. He was perfect. I tried to convince myself that his eyes hadn't lit up when I giggled but it didn't work very well. But I felt sad, even though he'd complimented my company and we got along well. After the last two weeks of term were up, it was likely I would never see him again – well, after exams were up. And there was the Leaver's Prom. Would he ask me? WOAH! Slow down Sandy, you barely know him! The teacher, Mr Lincoln, chose that moment to walk in and I was distracted from my disturbing and accelerated train of thought. He was tall, almost six feet with pitch black hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. He rested his glasses rigidly on the bridge of his noise and dressed smartly – black pinstriped trousers, shiny black shoes, blue shirt with darker blue tie and a black jacket to match the trousers.

"OK, I want you to go through the revision exercises on page 83 of the textbook. Just ask if you have any questions," he ordered then settled down to mark some year 7 books. Oh I pitied the poor guy.

"Can I share your textbook?" Jasper asked softly and his voice sent thrills through me. I nodded slowly, trying desperately to regain my demeanour. This boy was such a cheater! I opened my textbook to the right page and slid it so it was between us. His hand reached out to adjust it and brushed mine. I swear electricity surged through my veins. We talking amiably and he helped me through the tougher questions. Of course, they were all tough to me. I didn't have the head for history.

"Ugh, I'm never going to pass this exam" I groaned, hitting my head on the table (painfully, I might add). I was embarrassed to act like that in front of Jasper but I couldn't make myself care. I suddenly felt a lot calmer than before and let my head, probably with a forming lump, rise from the table.

"You struggle with History?" Jasper asked kindly and I turned to see him looking inquisitively at me. I nodded, staring into his topaz eyes.

"I just can't wrap my head around it," I complained and he grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Just because his eyes were entrancing and he was bloody gorgeous didn't mean I would trust him right away.

"I could help you out. History is my best subject," he offered and although I felt like I was missing a private joke, I nodded eagerly. The trust was building.

"If it's alright with you, then please. It's the only subject I'm completely convinced I'll fail," I almost begged. He nodded.

"I'm more than willing to help," he assured me. The clock hit eleven o'clock and we packed up, walking out together.

"When are your free periods?" I asked and he withdrew his timetable. I quickly compared it to my mental timetable. He had the same ones as me on Wednesday's (periods 4 and 5) and Thursday's (periods 2 and 4). I smiled and told him.

"Well, we'll be studying a lot then," he commented and I couldn't help but grin wider.

"Hopefully some of it will go in.

"Hopefully."

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Preview:**

_I watched her as she studied the textbook, an adorable frown on her face as she looked back and forth between it and her notes._

**Love Bianca :) x**


	6. Ferraris and Lamborghinis

**Chapter Six**

**This is short unfortunately. And, um, I'm not one to beg for reviews but we're on chapter six and I haven't gotten many reviews guys. I am thankful for the alerts and favourites though. I'm just saying, a couple of words or even an emoticon (although if it's sad face, please explain) can go a long way.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, it's Stephanie Meyer. I do own Alessandria and this little plotline.**

Sandy POV

After English Language, in which I personally apologised to Edward and he accepted graciously, I set off towards the library where I'd agreed to meet Jasper. I passed Rose who looked lost.

"Hey Rose, where are you heading?" I asked and she turned to me, looking relieved.

"Maths?" she said it like a question. I shuddered. I really hated maths. We didn't get along very well.

"Oh, it's right at the top of that staircase," I told her, pointing to said staircase. She smiled gratefully at me.

"Thanks Sandy," she said and walked off like a catwalk model. She was wearing a tight navy blue jacket with pale blue skinny jeans and five inch shoes that I was certain were real Louboutins. Yeah, her family were genuinely loaded. Then I realised I was late and rushed off to the library. When I got there (on the other side of the school, mind you) I was out of breath. Patting my hair to make sure it wasn't all over the place, I opened the doors and walked as calmly as possible over to Jasper. He grinned when he saw me.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into Rosalie and she was lost. I can't believe she's taking A level Maths. It's the only subject I'm worse in than History," I apologised and collapsed into the chair opposite him. He looked amused.

"Rosalie has a way with numbers. She just imagines they're shoes," he joked and I pretended to look offended.

"Hey, that's how I got through GCSE maths," I teased and he grinned in response.

"Ok, we need to get you revising. You're very good with distractions," he pointed out and I looked sheepish.

"Yeah, I have no work ethic. I'm so easily distracted," I admitted and I knew that Jasper's presence wasn't helping.

"I will change that," he assured me and I groaned.

"I'm not going to have a life."

"Only for a few weeks. When exams are over, you can do as you please." Well, when he put it that way . . .

"Ok, motivation provided. Let's revise!" Only he could make me this eager over History and I barely knew him. But I didn't care.

Jasper POV

I watched her as she studied the textbook, an adorable frown on her face as she looked back and forth between it and her notes. Her fringe repeatedly fell in her face and she kept batting it away furiously. I talked her through the things she didn't understand for the whole hour of our free period. At the end she looked a little bit frazzled.

"Do you feel better? Or do you need to study in fifth period too?" I asked as we made our way to the canteen lunch.

"I feel a bit overwhelmed. But I also feel proud that I've done some work for once. And I wouldn't mind revising in fifth period but wouldn't you rather go home?" she asked curiously. I shrugged as we entered the buzzing canteen. A lot of people were staring at us, curiousity pouring off of them in waves. Alessandria (I couldn't call her Sandy in my head) ignored them and headed for the lunch queue, buying a southern fried chicken wrap baguette and a bottle of water. I felt guilt from her and realised that her neglect of her diet caused it. I resisted rolling my eyes and bought my own tray that I knew I wouldn't eat.

"Hey Sandy, will you sit with us today?" Rose asked as she came up behind us with her own tray. Alessandria nodded and made a strange hand gesture at her friends at the other table as she balanced her tray in one hand. Lance winked and gave her the thumbs up. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just something we made up in case we sat with other people instead of yelling across the canteen," she said, blushing slightly. Rose laughed and led the way to the table.

"Hey Sandy," Alice greeted her happily. I smiled contentedly and watched Alessandria interact easily with my family. I wasn't in love with her. But I was heading that way. I caught Nessie watching me with an amused smile, directly mimicking her father's look. Shaking my head, I turned back to Alessandria and listened to her discuss her dream car with Rosalie.

"I like the Ferrari 458 Italia but I adore the Lamborghini Murcielago lp640. I wouldn't mind either one but everyone talks about Ferrari's and you see them here more than Lamborghini's. I want a car that stands out," she said, making emphatic hand gestures to show her enthusiasm.

"What colours would you get them?" Rose asked, leaning forward in her eagerness.

"The Ferrari would be red but I wouldn't mind it in black. The Lamborghini I'd prefer in white but I wouldn't mind yellow or orange," Alessandria answered, sporting a dreamy look on her face. I filed that information away from later. Rose threw me a significant look and I realised that the conversation had been for my benefit.

"Time for my lessons!" Alice cried in a far too excited manner. Then she winked at me, looked obviously between Alessandria and myself then breezed off with Sylvester for whatever lesson they had. The others smiled and departed except for Rose. I almost growled as I realised that she had a free period too. Alessandria would surely prefer Rose's company.

"Rose, Jasper is helping me study in the library otherwise I'm going to completely tank History. Are you coming too?" she asked and I held back a wide smile. Rose smirked, knowing exactly what reaction I'd hidden, and nodded.

"Yeah, I can get some homework done. I can't believe they give us homework this late in the year," Rose complained. Sandy shrugged and fell into step between Rose and I/

"It helps us 'revise'," she scoffed and I smiled gently at her, resisting the urge to reach out and hold her hand.

"Yes, well, in your case, revision seems necessary," Rose pointed out and I felt grudging acceptance come from Alessandria.

"History is the only thing I really struggle with! It's not my fault, ok maybe a little, that I have no work ethic," she grumbled. "Jasper will whip me into shape soon enough though." Then her cheeks turned a deep burgundy. Rose giggled and waltzed into the library with Alessandria following sheepishly. I tried very, very hard not to stare at her as I ended the line entering the library, ready for another hour of study. And more staring.

**There goes another one. **

**Preview:**

"_Jasper, you're making me nervous. Whatever you have to say, just say it. My mum used to say 'spit it out before you choke'," I said, smiling nostalgically at the memory of my mother._


	7. Inspiration knocking

**Chapter Seven**

**Ok, it's been three days by accident. I will get back to my 'update every two days' scenario. Anyway, you know that feeling you get when you read a lovely review? Well, I got that feeling from the reviews on last chapter. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight blah blah blah. I do own Alessandria 'Sandy' Mitchell and her plotline.**

Sandy POV

A week passed. I met Carlisle and Esme, the adoptive parents of my new group of friends and loved them to pieces. Esme was a lovely woman with caramel coloured hair and a sweet smile. She was everyone's version of the perfect mother: caring, compassionate, a great listener and she could cook better than anyone I'd ever known. Carlisle was also great. He seemed gentle and kind and welcomed me with open arms. He had bright blonde hair and, like the rest of the family, was absolutely stunning. I preferred honey coloured blondes though. I did wonder if Jasper, who worried about my eating habits more than even Lance did, had spoken to his father about them because Carlisle had casually informed me that a little more fat in my diet wouldn't go amiss. Then again, he was a doctor so I listened to his advice. Rosalie and I were closer friends than I was with anyone else in the Cullen family and almost as close as Lance and I were. And then there was Jasper. I was close to him but it was a different bond than I'd ever had with anyone before. He made my heart stutter and my breath hitch just by being in the same room as me. Electricity shot through me at alarming rates with the slightest brush of his cold skin. I blushed shamefully every time I blurted something out without thinking or said anything that sounded remotely like an innuendo. He always had a special look on his face around me, one I noticed that he didn't have around anyone else. It made me blush without fail every time I saw it. I knew I had rapidly growing feelings towards him but there was something he wasn't telling me. Something big.

"You look lost in thought," an extremely recognisable voice said and I looked up, immediately smiling at the perfect boy in front of me.

"Hey Jasper. Yeah, I was just thinking about little things," I said, waving my hand dismissively. He grinned, causing my heart to palpitate and sat down in his usual spot across from me. It was Tuesday third period and my Biology class had been cancelled as the teacher was ill. I'd relocated to the library in the hopes of at least trying to study.

"I can see you've made leaps and bounds with independent study," Jasper commented in a slightly sarcastic tone, gesturing to my blank sheet of paper and my closed textbook. I'd been there for half an hour already.

"Yeah, it looks like I need my study partner to get anything done," I said sadly, adding in a dramatic sigh for effect. His expression changed to his special look and my blush arrived right on cue.

"Let's solve that problem then," he suggested. And so we studied, with me frequently stealing glances at Jasper to find him already looking at me. This resulted in me blushing and turning away. We studied for half an hour and then Jasper had to go to Psychology. I decided to walk him there as I'd agreed to meet Rose to go shopping and our meeting spot was on the way. When we reached it, Rose wasn't there yet and Jasper offered to wait.

"Won't you be late?" I asked, sitting on a bench. He shrugged.

"I'll just flash an award winning smile and it'll be fine," he told me and I grinned, shaking my head. All of Jasper's teachers were putty in his hands. That grin was deadly. Jasper suddenly looked nervous and I frowned.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked carefully, resisting the urge to place my hand on his arms. He swallowed.

"Sandy . . ." he trailed off quietly. I tried not to think about how wonderful my name sounded when he said it. I'd talked him out of calling me Alessandria with a little effort. I had never seen him like this. Nothing seemed to faze him and here he was, looking scared. This was the one who had scared Steven Matthews off with only the words 'leave her alone' and a petrifying glare.

"Jasper, you're making me nervous. Whatever you have to say, just say it. My mum used to say 'spit it out before you choke'," I said, smiling nostalgically at the memory of my mother. His expression softened although there was a hint of curiosity.

"Sandy . . ." he began again. My breathing hitched in anticipation.

Jasper POV

I had never been so nervous about anything before in my exceedingly long life. But I would 'spit it out' as Sandy so eloquently put it although I was curious to the use of past tense in reference to her mother.

"Will you go to prom with me?" I blurted out quickly. Her expression went blank and I feared that I'd spoke too fast for her human ears to register. But then I looked into her emotions. There was plain shock, confusion and utter delight. The latter emotion was the one that quickly became dominant and her expression quickly changed to match it.

"Of course I'll go with you," she said with quiet excitement but inside, she was bubbling with happiness. I noted this with pure relief. I smiled widely at her and I heard her heart stutter as it did so often around me. I daringly leaned in and placed a gently kiss on her smooth cheek before pulling away.

"Goodbye Sandy," I said, loving the way her name slid from my tongue. She blushed heavily and gave me a small wave. I turned and walked towards Psychology. Rose was smirking at me from where she was leaning against a pillar.

"It's about time," she said simply then walked over to Sandy who immediately started talking at high speed. I smiled and left them to it.

Rose POV

I didn't even get the chance to say hello to Sandy before she started talking.

"Rose, Jasper asked me to prom! It was so cute, he was so nervous. I just wanted to hug him. Then I said yes and he looked so happy and he kissed my cheek! I thought I was going to pass out with happiness and shock. Oh, it was wonderful!" she gushed and I listened with growing amusement. She was obviously thrilled at the prospect of going to prom with Jasper. I led her to my car and listened as she gave me a detailed description of everything Jasper had said and done during their conversation. I had witnessed it myself and her memory was extremely good for a human.

"You need a dress," I pointed out when she finally stopped for air. Her face paled dramatically and she gaped like a goldfish.

"Right, I do! We need to go looking now! I would love to design it myself but I have no idea where I would get it made, let alone on such short notice," she said and I could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

"Don't worry about that. I've got it covered," I assured her. I had the perfect place that would love to make any dress she designed. I'd seen her sketches and she was damn good. I knew she'd design her perfect prom dress. Then I saw her expression. She didn't look happy. She looked like when I bought her the Blackberry to replace the phone she'd destroyed.

"Rose, I don't want you spending lots of money," she moaned, looking at me disbelievingly. She didn't like us spending lots of money on her, just like Bella. I just smiled before I found a way that she might agree.

"You could make it up to me by designing a dress for me," I suggested airily and her expression immediately transformed to excitement.

"Ok, deal." I could practically see the thought bubble above her head running through different fabrics, lengths, sleeves, necklines and colours. I couldn't wait to see what she came up with.

JSJSJSJSJS

I don't know how she did it. I gave her some suggestions and we looked for ideas and inspiration when we went shopping but I didn't expect anything for at least three days and only a couple of designs at that. So I was completely baffled when, the very next day, Sandy came to where I was sitting with my family at break and slammed a black leather folder with my name in red across it. She was wearing a short red tartan skirt that reached mid thigh (Jasper started glaring at anyone who stared at her), showing off her fantastic legs and knee high black suede boots with a black tank top and a black leather jacket. We all stared at the folder questioningly. It looked bulky. I was the first to speak.

"Sandy, what is that?" I asked, still staring at the folder in question.

"That, my dear Rose, is a folder full of ideas for your prom dress," she answered and I snapped my head up to look at her in shock.

"You did all this last night?" I asked in bewilderment. She laughed and I saw Jasper smile at the sound.

"Of course not." I frowned in confusion. "I did my designs too, which I need your help with deciding on." And she pulled out a folder from her bag identical to mine except it had her name on it and placed it next to mine.

"Were you up all night?" Jasper asked worriedly and I noticed the shadows under her eyes. She shrugged.

"I got a few hours sleep. When inspiration knocks, I answer. As you can see, I keep going until I can't go anymore," she explained, gesturing vaguely to the two folders. Jasper continued to look worried.

"Can we look at these at my house after school?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I finish by fourth lesson although I'll be studying with Jasper then." I saw her blush at the mention of Jasper.

"I finish during fifth lesson. Jazz, are you willing to sacrifice one of your study periods so Sandy can join me on girly pursuits?" I asked, eyes sparkling mischievously. I knew he would be mad that I was taking Sandy away from one of their rare alone moments. But Sandy shot him a pleading look and he melted instantly.

"Alright, but we study extra hard tomorrow," he said in a resigned tone. Sandy squealed, surprising everyone. She didn't seem like the squealing type. She pecked Jasper on the cheek and bounded off to lesson. Jasper was left looking dazed which caused Emmett to laugh uproariously.

"She's got you whipped!" he cried gleefully. Everyone smirked but Jasper simply sat there with a small smile on his face.

"Wasn't that worth it just to see her happy and get a little kiss?" I teased, rising from my chair. If he could have blushed, I knew he would have. As it was, he just sat there in a daze. He had it bad.

**Aw, that was really cute, I think. And I'm not one to fly my own broom but I'm pretty proud of that chapter.**

**Preview:**

_The Volturi had discovered that a human was about to know about vampire existence – my human._

**Love Bianca :) x**


	8. Author's apology for stupidity

_**Dear Reader (and FanFiction if you're reading this, I know we're not meant to post author's notes as singular chapters but I have good reason considering I don't have a chapter),**_

_I need to apologise to you. I had a minor disaster earlier. Did you know memory sticks could snap in half? Well, now I do and so do you. My memory stick bit the dust earlier. That means every single story that I've been working on for God knows how long disappeared. Gone. Luckily for some, I had put a few of my stories on my mum's memory stick for her to read. Unluckily for you, Behind these Hazel Eyes was not one of them as I only started writing that recently. So around twenty chapters just disappeared. _

_BUT there is a bright side. When I was writing it, my laptop was on share a lot and I went through a handwriting phase which means that the majority of the story is in my little book I have. The bits that aren't in there I can recreate because I have 'continued on laptop' or 'continued from laptop' parts so I'll know where I was before. One of my FAVOURITE scenes was on that memory stick though, damn it. But I do have most of the story, I just need to type it up. I will do my best to get the next chapter out tonight, if possible._

_I'm so very sorry but you should blame Twitter. After all, it was a text from them that made me move, making my foot come up and kick my memory stick which was in the laptop. It's so fun having incredible bad luck. I also didn't have internet access all day. I didn't know what to do with myself._

_So that is my apology to you and I hope you'll bear with me through this painful annoyance._

_Love Bianca :) x_


	9. Rosalie's indecision

**Chapter Eight**

**LOOK! A CHAPTER! Aren't you glad that, even though my memory stick is now in tiny little pieces from where I tried to put it back together, I wrote most of this story down? I just discovered that another of my favourite scenes in later chapters is not in that bloody book. Hopefully I'll be able to recreate it effectively.**

**Disclaimer – Do I look like Stephanie Meyer? No, I really don't. I look like a tired out, frazzled teenager who loves her readers a lot. I don't own Twilight but I do own Sandy, Lance, the rest of the characters mentioned that aren't Stephanie's and this plotline. I'd love to claim Jasper but I guess that's going too far :)**

Sandy POV

Rose and I had spread the designs for both of us over her beautiful mahogany dining room table. I may have gone overboard, considering there were twenty designs for Rose and fifteen for me. As I said, when inspiration knocks, I answer.

"You couldn't have drawn one bad one?" Rose had wailed in dismay upon first seeing them. I hadn't thought I was that good but Esme and Rose were quick to disagree and encourage my so-called talent. Rose had managed, with great difficultly and over twenty minutes of contemplation, to rule out three of the twenty designs. I'd chosen red, black and royal blue as the main colours for her dresses although there were a few dresses in other colours like emerald green. I watched with amusement as she studied each design carefully. She was practically glaring at them, as thought they had personally offended her for being good. She finally moved another design, a dark blue one, slowly to the 'NO' pile and I grinned happily. Of the fifteen I had for myself, I'd already ruled five of them out.

JSJSJSJSJS

Rose's thinking time went on until she had finally narrowed it down to two dresses: one black and one red by the time everyone else got home. I'd chosen my final design over half an hour previously. It was a stunning royal blue colour with a corset style bodice that would hug my torso and lace up with silky blue ribbon at the back. It had three silver glittery waves from the left hip reaching up towards the top right with small silver sequins. The skirt flared out slightly, just enough to avoid being too puffy and had a silk under layer with chiffon over the top. It too had a silver sequined design and it went down the left side of the skirt, almost as though it continued from the bodice but not quite. I hid it carefully along with my other designs in my bag as soon as I heard the cars in the garage. I'd driven Rose to the house in my car, shaking my head as she commented on the need for an interior update. Everyone came in boisterously and Jasper immediately sat down next to me, peering at Rosalie curiously.

"You're still going?" he asked in shocked disbelief. I snorted amusedly.

"No way, I chose mine a while ago. Rose has taken all of lunch and fifth period to get to this stage. She's been staring at those two designs for at least twenty minutes. If she looks any harder, the table will break," I informed him, rolling my eyes in good humour. I was surprised but thrilled to the point of ecstatic when he reached across the table and held my hand. His face showed slight worry but I refused to indulge my curiousity. After all, he never pried with me. I should show him the same courtesy.

"Come on Rose, pick one!" Emmett called from the couch. She shook her head rigidly. You would think it was a life or death situation.

"I've decided!" she cried victoriously after a further ten minutes of staring between the two designs. I slumped in my chair from relief as everyone grinned.

"Nice choice," Alice complimented. Everyone stared at her, or glared whilst I frowned. How had she known? Rose had kept both designs covered as she decided between them and hadn't revealed her final choice.

Jasper POV

The anger rolling from everyone was almost enough to infuriate me. As it was, I was just worried. Alice had really stuck her foot in it this time.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It was obvious she would choose the red over the black. It's her signature colour! Am I right?" she covered well. Everyone relaxed when Alessandria shrugged and turned back to Rose, gushing about the dress. I could feel her curiousity but she seemed to decide against asking questions. Rose nodded to Alice and held up her chosen sketch. Everyone moved in at once to look at it silently. Sandy was truly an artist. The dress had a sort of curved band that went from shoulder to shoulder and was red with silver glitter over it. It was attached to the bodice but hardly so. A triangle cut out separate from the band would reveal a lot of cleavage. The bodice was tight fitting and would hug Rosalie's every single curve. The skirt barely flared out, more straight down really, and had a slit up the left leg that would reach mid thigh. The note beside it said 'all scarlet silk'. It was a very Rosalie dress.

"Sandy, that's amazing," I complimented her, slightly awed by her skill. She had a talent for drawing and every detail in the dress was obvious. Gratitude and slight embarrassment laced her feelings and a lovely blush lit up her cheeks. How could the Volturi want to murder someone so beautiful? Alice had had a vision in the car on the drive home, revealing that the Volturi had discovered that a human was about to know of their existence – my human. After Bella and then Nessie, they weren't feeling very lenient where we were concerned. They had decided that Alessandria was to die. They were going to wait until we actually told her, because until then, we hadn't broken the law. Then they would exterminate her. I couldn't stand that if it happened. If they wouldn't listen to reason, they'd have to take me too. I wasn't going to live in a world where there was no such thing as her any more. She was my everything.

"Thank you Jasper," Sandy whispered thankfully. Only her voice could have pulled me from my tormented thoughts.

"Do you want to come on a walk with me?" I asked cautiously. I expected her to run at every second and then remembered that she didn't know. She nodded immediately and we rose together without dropping our intertwined hands, much to my delight (and hers I noticed). I led her out of the back door and down towards the small pond that our back garden held. Sandy adored this pond, with its clear water and golden orange fish swimming beneath the surface. I sighed when we stopped and she dropped my hand to bend down and trail her slender fingers through the water. I watched her with a small smile. I couldn't tell her I was a vampire, not yet. But I could tell her something else.

"Spit it out Jasper," she said in a light tone, not turning around. She knew me so well.

"Alright." This time, she looked around at me, rising to her feet and standing right in front of me. My heart would have pounded if it could have. "Sandy, I'm in love with you." I almost smacked myself at the sheer stupidity of the way I had blurted it out. Instead, I chose to focus on Sandy to steer my attention away from my addled brain. Just like when I had asked her to prom, her emotions consisted of utter shock, confusion and pure delight. I didn't have time to register what emotion was the dominant one before her warm lips pressed to mine. After a whole second of stillness, I finally reacted. I moved my lips with hers and wrapped my arms around her waist. She reciprocated by wrapping her own arms around my neck. With her lips moving against mine in perfect synchrony and her fingers tangled in my hair, I felt human for the first time since I'd really been human. Then her scent settled into my brain and I pulled away, knowing I would go too far. Her smell was like an aphrodisiac.

"I'm in love with you too," she admitted, flushing dangerously. I could hear Emmett grumbling about losing a bet in the house whilst Rosalie gloated loudly. Emmett had thought Sandy would confess first. I pecked her nose, which caused her to giggle happily. Oh, how I loved that sound. Now the only problems I had to deal with were telling her I was a vampire and her quite possibly dying because that fact. How I wished to be normal sometimes. But then, Sandy claimed normal was overrated. How I wished to be human sometimes.

**Right, I'll update in two days (which will be Friday morning, not night. So really, it's a day and a half you lucky people). **

**Preview: **

"_What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, grabbing my hand tightly (for a human anyway)._

**Love Bianca :) x**


	10. Prom Night

**Chapter Nine – Prom Night**

**I meant to update this morning but me being me, I had left all homework to literally the last minute and had to scribble some semblance of work.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I do own Alessandria, Steven (who's gone now), Lance, anyone else you don't recognise and a fire extinguisher for any flames you may send my way. **

Sandy POV

The weeks passed. The exams were over and I was feeling confident about them, especially History thanks to my exceedingly handsome and patient tutor who was the subject of all my daydreams (and actual dreams). The night of the Leavers Prom arrived and Rosalie and Alice convinced me to let them help me get ready. It hadn't taken much convincing, really. Even though Alice wasn't allowed to attend because she was a year twelve, she was exceptionally eager to help me get ready and that's how I found myself in a black leather swivel chair and not allowed to look in the mirror. Rosalie, ever the perfectionist, had helped me dye my hair back to its natural chocolate brown three days previously and she'd curled it tightly, pinning half of it up and leaving the other half down. Around a full can of hairspray had been applied to make sure that it stayed firm and curly all night long (and probably for a whole month if I was gross enough not to wash my hair). Alice had stepped up and done what she did best: my make-up. She'd skilfully applied silver eye shadow to my eyelids and outlined my eyes with a line of eyeliner I was certain would stay for around twenty four hours. Thick lashes, thanks to almost a full tube of mascara (ok, maybe not that much), framed my hazel eyes that I'd stopped complaining about after Jasper admitted to adoring them. Alice had also applied a light layer of incredible foundation to make my face less shiny and cover the dark shadows under my eyes that I never seemed to get rid of. She had completed my look with outlined lips and pale pink lip gloss.

"Oh Alice," I breathed happily, gazing in the mirror in awe. She was truly a miracle worker. "Thank you." She beamed so widely I feared her cheeks would disappear.

"You're welcome," she cheered and handed me the white garment bag that held my dress within it. I hadn't been allowed to see it, merely try it on (blindfolded, I should add) to check that it fitted satisfactorily. Alice made me close my eyes – "carefully, don't ruin your make-up!" – and strip down to my strapless lacy blue bra and matching knickers so she could dress me and I wouldn't see the end result before she deemed it appropriate. I carefully stepped into the dress with Alice's careful instruction and assistance and I felt her lace me up tightly but not so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Wow, Sandy, you look fantastic!" Rose squealed. I smiled wryly in the direction I hoped she was in.

"I wouldn't know," I complained sarcastically and Alice gave a tinkling laugh that made mine sound like a lawn mower and led me away somewhere.

"Now, you can open your eyes," she announced and I did as told. I gasped as I looked in the large golden framed mirror that could only belong to Rosalie. The dress was exactly as I designed it, no alterations whatsoever. Alice had placed a thin diamond choker around my neck and a matching bracelet on my wrist. I stepped into my sparkly, strappy silver heels (that I was pretty sure were Jimmy Choo's) and Alice pronounced me done. Then I caught sight of Rosalie in the mirror and I felt myself sag with my self esteem. She looked absolutely stunning in the dress with one of her pale, perfect legs peeking out from the slit in a shiny black pair of Louboutins. Her perfect blonde hair was straight and pinned loosely to hang elegantly down her back. I was jealous and she seemed to notice.

"Sandy, don't bother about me. Nobody will be comparing us and you look gorgeous. Jasper is going to love it." It didn't make me feel completely better but it helped marginally.

"Now let's go downstairs for pictures!" Alice cried excitedly. Rosalie and I shared an amused look but followed the bouncing girl nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, I rounded the corner after Rosalie and descended the spiral staircase as carefully as possible (the shoes were not easy to manoeuvre in). When I reached the bottom, I finally looked at Jasper and his gaze was settled into his special look just for me. With that one glance, my thoughts of Rosalie looking like a goddess completely disappeared and my self-esteem issues flew out of the window because he made me feel like a goddess. He smiled slightly as his hand extended towards me and I took it instantly, not really noticing the colder temperature anymore. He pulled me close and we posed for many, many pictures. Rosalie and Emmett opted for very . . . provocative poses and lots of kissing whereas Jasper and I just shook our heads and chose the more civilised and elegant route. Esme, Alice and Nessie all working together and each provided with a camera made a devious and scary team. Esme assured us she'd have every single photo ready for when we got back (Rose had talked me into a sleepover and, like the makeover, it hadn't taken much convincing). Jasper placed a hand on my lower back and led me outside to where Rosalie and Emmett already were. And they were standing next to a sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish. I whistled appreciatively and broke away from Jasper to approach the car.

"Who needs a limo when you can have one of these babies?" I asked rhetorically, running my hand lovingly along the glossy paint job of the exterior. Rosalie and Emmett laughed as they got into the back of the car, closing the door behind them. I made to get in but Jasper approached quickly and pinned me gently against the car. I raised an eyebrow daringly.

"You look beautiful, Alessandria," he whispered lovingly and I blushed.

"You look gorgeous yourself." And he did. His classic black tux and white shirt was offset with a stunning royal blue tie that matched my dress (Alice had obviously told him – I'd kill her later) and he was always dashingly handsome anyway. He leaned in tentatively and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Hurry up or get a room!" Emmett yelled from within the car. That was funny, I suspected he was doing the exact same thing but more pornographically with Rosalie in there.

"I know which one I'd prefer. But I think that would be kind of inappropriate. Plus, I really want to go to prom," I joked grudgingly. Jasper smiled in a sort of stunned way, kissed my nose affectionately and went around to the driver's side in that exceptionally graceful way of his. I slid into the comfortable leather passenger's seat and we took off towards the hotel where the prom would be held.

JSJSJSJSJS

Prom was almost over but the electrifying atmosphere remained. The hotel ballroom looked fit for a coronation, although less floral and more 'teenage party zone'. Various coloured lights spun dizzily around the room, bodies continued to gyrate on the dance floor dressed in a multitude of styles, colours and makes and music blasted loudly through the strategically placed speakers. Large round tables in one side of the room had been used for dinner but were ignored by the majority when the music began unless they had sore feet from too high heels (like me). Jasper had been teaching me various forms of dancing all night: tango, foxtrot and waltz. I was stood on the edge of the dance floor, watching Emmett spin Rosalie around like she weighed nothing more than a toothpick, clutching a glass of coke (no alcohol for me – it did funny things to me) when the music changed and the last song of the night came on. It was my favourite song: 'How do I live without you?' by Leann Rimes.

"Hey beautiful, will you do me the honour of dancing with me?" said a low, sultry voice in my ear. I giggled and placed my glass on the table behind me, turning around to face my handsome boyfriend.

"Of course I will," I said and he led me carefully to the dance floor. His arms wrapped slowly around my waist, pulling me gently into him at the same time my own arms wounds around his neck and my fingers played with his hair. I saw Lance dancing with his boyfriend nearby. We shared a brief wink then paid attention to our partners. Jasper and I swayed gently as the lyrics of the song swam smoothly through the air.

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go?_

Jasper pulled me tightly against him and I sighed in contentment against his neck. Never in my life had I imagined anything could be so perfect but being with Jasper had thrown my doubts out of the window. There was something about having someone you trusted completely, that you knew everything about and who knew everything about you that made the mind settle and the heart race. Jasper was everything to me and I couldn't doubt my feelings were returned as he rested his cheek against the top of my head. Sadly, all good things come to an end and the music ended, lights springing to life around the room. I pulled away from Jasper just enough to look up into his deep topaz eyes, only to find him looking down at me with adoration clearly in his expression. My own facial features quickly morphed to accommodate the same look and he lowered his lips to mine in a sweet and gentle kiss. I loved Jasper's kisses but we never went any further than simple pecks or brushes. But I never complained about it, at least to Jasper. Rosalie's response to my anxieties had been to roll her eyes and tell me that I had to be patient. Jasper held my hand loosely and proceeded to lead me out of the emptying ballroom to the car where Rosalie and Emmett were once again waiting but this time they were snogging heavily.

"Now who needs to get a room?" I mocked teasingly and they pulled apart with identical smirks.

"Sorry Sandy," Rose apologised then got into the back seat, Emmett following quickly. I shared an amused look with Jasper before getting into the passenger's seat once more and Jasper drove us home.

Jasper POV

We'd decided we were going to tell her. She had every single right to know and the secret was killing everyone, not just me. We all knew the danger we were putting her in but Sandy was growing suspicious. It wasn't enough to make her ask questions but soon it would be and we needed to tell her. Every member of the family was gathered in the living area, those of us who had been to prom having changed. Sandy was wearing white pyjama bottoms and a baby pink spaghetti strapped tank top with angel wings on the back and fluffy silver boot slippers on her feet. Her make-up remained perfectly intact along with her hair (which I was certain would hold through a lot considering the amount of hairspray Rosalie had used on it). Her face was alight with happiness as she studied the pictures Esme had printed when we were away. Naturally, Sandy looked stunning in each and every one - serene happiness being the primary expression on her face. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Alice and Sylvester were all staring at me imploringly; slight desperation clouding their emotions as they silently urged me to speak. And I did.

"Sandy, we need to tell you something." I watched in dismay as her cheerful laughter stopped abruptly upon hearing my serious tone. She looked around with a small frown at each of my family members, confusion colouring her emotions as she saw my mood reflected in all of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a somewhat squeaky voice, worry taking precedent over her feelings. Her hand shot out rapidly to hold mine rather tightly (for a human anyway).

"Sandy, there is something very important that you need to know about us," Carlisle began. Nobody who didn't know him as well as his family did would see that his calm demeanour was a facade. Apparently Sandy could see through it too.

"Just spit it out," she said in a high pitched tone. She was now filled to the brink with terrified nerves. I wondered what she'd feel when the truth came out. I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"We're vampires." Her emotions went blank. And then the fear set in.

**Next update on Sunday morning! **

**Preview:**

_I toppled off the couch and shuffled backwards, standing eventually. I was shaking violently and Jasper looked like he was in pain._

**Love Bianca :) x**


	11. From Hell

**Chapter Ten – From Hell**

**Here's another update! We're kind of lacking in the review area once again but I'm thankful for the favourites and alerts.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I do own Alessandria and those unrecognisable plus this little plotline.**

Sandy POV

When Jasper said that, I didn't him for two reasons. One: Jasper would never, ever lie to me, especially about something as not-funny as this. Two: everything fell into place. They didn't eat, they had been mysteriously missing on sunny days, they were freezing, their eyes changed colour and they never seemed tired. Yes, the Cullens were vampires. All this applied to everyone except for Jake and Nessie.

"You two aren't," I pointed out as calmly as possible, gesturing to Jake and Nessie, the former of which snorted.

"I am a half-vampire, half-human – the result Bella and Edward being together when my mother was human. They are my biological parents. Jake is a shape-shifter," Nessie explained soothingly. But I was soothed. I was petrified. This family that I almost called my own, Rosalie and _Jasper_ had lied to me. They'd kept this secret from me. Then something else clicked into place and I noticed Edward wince slightly out of the corner of my eye. I took my hand away from Jasper's abruptly, noticing my own shaking rather alarmingly.

"Vampires drink blood to survive," I began slowly, avoiding looking at Rosalie. She seemed to be struggling with this conversation the most.

"Yes-." But I cut Carlisle off from whatever he was about to explain. I wasn't in the mood.

"A person's blood flow is the strongest in their neck," I mused although I was still terrified. Understanding dawned on a few of the family's faces but Jasper's expression was confused. "Did vampires kill my parents?" I asked softly and Jasper's confusion changed to shock and then horror. He glared at his nearest family members whilst I looked at Rose accusingly. She nodded once. "I TRUSTED YOU! ALL THIS TIME, YOU KNEW! WAS IT YOU? DID YOU ALL KILL THEM?" I yelled, nearing hysteria.

"No, we didn't I swear. Sandy, please believe us. We would never hurt you!" Rose cried, standing up in a blur. I toppled off the couch and shuffled backwards, eventually standing. I was shaking violently and Jasper looked like he was in pain. i believed they hadn't killed my parents. But that didn't help much.

"Were you going to kill me?" I whispered, hurt and Jasper's head snapped up. "Is that why you got close to me?" My voice was as broken as my heart at that moment and tears were filling my eyes. Jasper looked completely bewildered by my questioning.

"No, Alessandria, I swear to you that every emotion I showed you was, _is_, genuine. I could never hurt you," Jasper insisted but I shook my head.

"You kisses were always so light, your touches were barely there and you were always so _careful_ around me. This is why, isn't it? You could crush me in a second." It wasn't really a question. Every member of the family was looking at me with mixed expressions: caution, sympathy and a need to comfort. But Jasper and Rosalie were the worst to look at – pure panic and agony were shown on their faces. Even Esme and her motherly concern were nothing to compete with it.

"Sandy . . ." Jasper made to approach me but I skittered backwards.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." My voice was quiet but my fear was obvious.

"Please . . ." He sounded so pained but I was too petrified to care.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked and whirled around, snatching my keys from the counter and running out the front door. I launched myself through the garage, straight into my car, screeching out of there and down the driveway in two seconds flat. My car may not have been as fast as those in the Cullens' garage (or the Cullens themselves as they case may be) but it could hold its own. I sped into the road, careful to stay within the speed limit. I wanted away, I didn't want arrested. I had no clue where I was going and I contemplated my options as I halted at the red light. I could go to London, check into a hotel with the money that my parent's inheritance could pay for and work it out from there. I decided to go home and grab some clothes and essentials before leaving. Hopefully the Cullens wouldn't have followed me and, if they had, hopefully they hadn't beaten me there. The light changed to amber and then to green. Double checking it was green, twice, because I was paranoid, I pulled out. But someone else didn't check the lights. Or they didn't care. The last thing I remembered was a set of massive headlights, a deep feeling of regret, shrill screaming and a shooting pain before everything went black.

Jasper POV

As soon as she ran out of the house, I turned to my relatives in shock. Every single one was mimicking my emotions but Rose was the one who caught my attention. My twin for all intents and purposes was in almost as much pain as I was.

"We should have told her sooner," she whispered repeatedly as she rocked minutely back and forwards on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me about her parents?" I demanded from Edward. I knew Rosalie didn't need nor was she ready for the accusation in my voice.

"You needed to find out for yourself."

"Did everyone else find out for themselves?" I snarled and I took Edward's silence as a resounding 'no'.

"I did," Rosalie admitted quietly and I looked at her. "She told me the first time I met her. I'm not sure she even wanted to but it somehow came out. I didn't know how to tell you because it's not something easy to slip into casual conversation. I barely knew how to react myself. I'm sorry Jasper but I guess we're all learning that sooner is better in some cases." She sounded as broken as Sandy had and I immediately felt guilty. So I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her to my side as Emmett held her hand.

"Do we know who it was?" I asked and Carlisle was the one to step forward to answer.

"We do not know the exact person but research around that area and time period has revealed several similar deaths over the span of five days. All evidence points to a nomad vampire passing through that got hungry," he explained carefully and I nodded sadly. If we didn't know the vampire then there was no one to seek vengeance on.

"Alice? What do you see?" I heard Sylvester ask in a desperate voice and all of us, even Rosalie, looked at Alice. She looked blank, her eyes staring at nothing – a sure fire way of identifying a vision – and Edward had a look of absolute horror on his face. He felt even worse.

"A truck is going to run a red light," he stated and I frowned. Why was that important? "And hit Sandy." I leapt up, almost Rose flying across the room.

"Where?" Edward told me the location and I immediately took off running, ignoring the protests of my family. It didn't take me long to reach the place. Sandy couldn't have been driving for anything longer than three minutes. Then I realised I was late. Too late. Alessandria's car was a smoking wreck with a truck embedded in the driver's side. A black Aston Martin Vanquish, a pale blue Mercedes CLK 320 and a silver Land Rover came to a halt nearby and my family got out of the various vehicles. Of course Carlisle would want to act human. So I ran at vampire speed to join them and we all sprinted at human speed towards the wreckage. Panic settled in easily as we reached what was left of the car. Even with vampire hearing, I could hardly hear her faint heartbeat. I could smell the blood though – sweet as ever. We all looked helplessly at the wreck realising there was no way to get her out of there.

"I called 9-9-9!" a woman cried from nearby and we heard sirens in the distance. They would have to cut her out of there, I realised.

"Carlisle," I said in weak panic as her heart started faltering. He placed a soothing hand on my shoulder, not that it did much.

"Don't lose hope," he said but I couldn't help it. I had the strength to get her out of there but I couldn't use it because the Volturi would kill me. That was if they didn't kill me for telling my girlfriend that I drunk blood to survive. I was listening to her failing heartbeat and the steady drip f her blood from somewhere and I was beside myself with fear. She couldn't die. I had to at least try to explain things to her. I couldn't live without her in my life. Next to me, Emmett was desperately trying to soothe and restrain a struggling and screaming Rosalie who looked about two seconds from ripping the car apart to get Sandy out of it. I decided to make myself useful and forced waves of calm over Rose. She settled eventually, her blonde hair all over her face as she sobbed continuously into Emmett's chest. Police cars, an ambulance and a fire engine screeched to a stop next to Sandy's car and I tried to focus on Rosalie to keep myself calm. The firemen and women immediately leapt into well organised action. The truck was moved and a large implement that I didn't know that name of was used to remove that driver's door.

"She's alive!" one proclaimed when they got to her and I breathed a deep sigh of relief. They were hesitant to remove her without knowing her injuries and Carlisle immediately stepped forward, informing them that it was safe to get her out. Her seatbelt was sliced through and her limp body was lifted gently from the car. I sobbed and my restraint broke as I ran forward, reaching her as they strapped her into a stretcher. She was covered in blood but I couldn't bring myself to think about that. Her lifeless body was an image I would never forget for as long as I lived. I stroked some hair away from her bloody face softly.

"You're gonna be ok, baby. Carlisle's going to take good care of you," I promised in a cracked voice.

"Sir, you have to move if you want her to live," a stern looking paramedic insisted.

"Can I go with her?" I asked quickly and she looked at Carlisle who nodded instantly. We got into the ambulance and I spent the entire journey holding Sandy's hand and praying to God that she would make it through ok.

**I wonder if that twist was as predictable as I think it is. Oh well. **

**Preview:**

"_You leave Alessandria Mitchell alone before I call someone down here that will make you wish you were never born! Do you understand me?" Esme screeched. Everyone stared at her in shock and the police man looked terrified._

**Love Bianca :) x**


	12. Waiting rooms aren't for waiting

**Chapter Eleven**

**Yes, this is short but you have to remember that I'm writing this from memory. But I'm getting back into the swing of things and I managed to write all of what I previously had from memory whilst I was on holiday and then some. I just have to type it up, yay.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, I am not Stephanie Meyer. But Alessandria, Lance, Sylvester and all others unrecognisable are mine so HANDS OFF! **

Rosalie POV

Hospital waiting rooms should be more for waiting in my opinion. As a vampire, the stiffness of the ugly, orange, plastic chairs didn't particularly bother me. But they would bother humans who were waiting for longer than two minutes, which was most people as the hospital didn't run on time. Esme was looking around morosely at the bland blue walls and shiny linoleum floor and I could see her working wonders with the gross decor. I had read through ever single magazine on the pale, cheap looking round table in the middle of the room. Emmett was seated next to me, clutching my hand and staring firmly at the opposite wall. Alice was in Sylvester's lap with her eyes going in and out of focus as she desperately tried to see Sandy's future but it was undetermined. Bella was trying to calm Edward down as he listened to the thoughts of the rest of us and probably other people in the hospital and Jacob was trying to soothe Nessie who hadn't dealt with the traumatic scene well. She was, after all, technically only ten years old. I hadn't dealt with it well either. If it hadn't been for Jasper's gift, I would have torn the car apart to get my best friend out of that car. Jasper himself was pacing steadily and had been since he'd been told he wasn't allowed to accompany Sandy into surgery, two hours previously. His blonde hair was tangled from where he would run his fingers through it, without fail, every thirty seven seconds. The worry from the rest of us probably wasn't helping. Carlisle chose that moment to walk in and every single one of us that weren't standing shot to our feet. He had insisted on taking Sandy's case and the hospital hadn't argued as she clearly needed the best care possible. His expression was grave and Edward's face immediately morphed to match it. Jasper looked pained and anxious at the same time which made my head hurt from panic.

"The bones on the right side of Sandy's body, the side of impact, are mostly broken. Thankfully, her spine remains unharmed. Her right hip has an intertrochanteric fracture and her right knee is dislocated, both of which will need physical therapy. Some fragments from her broken ribs punctured her right lung but we righted the situation and there was some minor internal bleeding but she was stabilised. Her right wrist is sprained and she'll be badly bruised but she'll live," Carlisle informed us with a small smile. I was immensely relieved and I thought Jasper was going to fall into the nearest chair from happiness.

"She'll be ok!" I cried and leapt into Emmett's arms. He spun me around happily and the others breathed (although it was only necessary for Jake and Nessie to do so).

"Is she awake?" Jasper asked rapidly as Emmett set me down. Carlisle shook his head.

"She'll be unconscious for a while. And it's important that we don't overwhelm her. Remember, she was angry with us before she left," Carlisle pointed out and I sighed in aggravation. He was right.

"So you had a fight with Miss Mitchell?" a voice asked and we all turned around. A young police officer who looked around twelve years old (he obviously wasn't) with messy ginger hair, blue eyes and an expression that showed he was extremely proud of himself.

"Officer, what is this regarding?" Esme asked kindly. The poor boy probably didn't even realise that he was being slightly patronised.

"I've been asked to determine the reason for the collision. If Miss Mitchell was angry or upset, it's quite possible that she wasn't in her right mind and got hit through her own actions," he said and I barely restrained a growl. He clearly believed what he was saying was sane. But we couldn't exactly say 'our sister had a vision of a truck hitting our friend because it ran a red light, it's not her fault'. He would think we were crazy. Jasper was fuming.

"It wasn't her fault," said a feminine voice. We all turned once again to see a woman with frizzy brown hair, large black rimmed glasses and rumpled clothes staring defiantly and a little mockingly at the police officer. She had three other people with her – two males and another woman.

"Can you tell me what you mean by that?" the policeman asked and I rolled my eyes. He had the intelligence of a stick. And he was investigating Sandy's near death accident? Wonderful.

"I was in the car behind her. The light was green when she pulled out, she even waited slightly before moving. The direction the truck came from had a red light," the woman answered. The officer frowned.

"So she waited? The truck could have thought that there was no one coming and believed it safe to go." Jasper was being restrained by Edward and Jacob.

"A red light is a red light! He ran it; therefore he is in the wrong. Sandy is one of the safest drivers you will ever know of, never going above the speed limit! If you don't believe that, go back to your precinct and get your supervisors down her to talk to us because I refuse to listen to the weak musings of a pathetic, entry level officer with no compassion or knowledge about the subject he is speaking of and refuses to take witness accounts! See here, young man. You will leave Alessandria Mitchell alone before I call someone that will make you wish you'd never been born! Do you understand me?" Esme screeched. Everyone gaped at her rather openly. Esme never yelled at anyone, ever. The policeman looked petrified. "I said: do you understand me?" she demanded, poking his chest with her finger and using her best angry mother tone. He nodded weakly, blushed then scarpered out of the room, apologising frequently. Esme nodded firmly and everyone grinned.

"I don't think you need to call anyone Mrs Cullen. I think he's regretting his birth already," Lace said as he entered the waiting room with a large bunch of flowers and a Marc Jacobs box.

"Thank you," Esme replied and sat down, returning to the picture of calm.

"How is she?" Lance asked as he sat down next to my mother for all intents and purposes. Esme first insisted on introductions before continuing on to explaining Sandy's alive yet painful condition. Lance looked slightly sick at the end of the conversation yet relieved. His eyes drifted to Jasper who was pacing once again nearby and he grimaced in sympathy before looking at Carlisle. "Can I see her?" he asked anxiously and Carlisle nodded instantly, surprising me slightly.

"She may be able to hear her, so you might want to try talking to her . . . tell her about something she'll want to hear . . ." we all heard Carlisle say calmly as he led Lance to Sandy's unrevealed room. Silence ensued.

"Grandma Esme, never do that again. I almost ran away crying too," Nessie said softly and we all laughed, successfully breaking the suffocating tension. Jacob wrapped an arm securely around her shoulders, looking down at her with pure, unconcealed affection in his eyes. Despite the fact that he smelled like a wet dog and his mere presence had a knack for annoying me, he wasn't so bad. Ten years with someone is enough to change an opinion, which had happened between me and Jacob, although minimally. Jasper sat down finally and stared hard at the floor like it had personally offended him. The only person it had offended was Esme, who had once again taken to looking around analytically. I was certain she'd be appealing to the hospital for a makeover. I sighed unnecessarily, realising that it was going to be a long night.

**There you have it. I will update . . . um, tomorrow then I'll be running on a two day schedule. Review please so I know that my idiocy hasn't lost me my readers! Love Bianca :) x**


	13. Uncomfortable encounters

**Chapter Twelve**

**Once again, I apologise for how short this is. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm so freaking glad that people haven't lost faith.**

**Disclaimer – you know the drill. I don't anything except Alessandria 'Sandy' Mitchell, Lance, anyone else unrecognisable and YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!**

Nessie POV

I watched Grandpa Carlisle lead Lance away with a small smile. That boy was so sweet and he clearly put a lot of thought into the beautiful flowers he'd brought Sandy. There was Feverfew (meaning protection), white hyacinths (meaning I'll pray for you), marigolds (comforts the heart), yellow roses (friendship), yarrow (meaning health or healing) and violets (calming tempers and inducing sleep). The contrasting colours and scents made for an enticing bouquet and it was stunning. Add that to the Marc Jacobs box he had and you found yourself a caring and loyal friend. I sighed happily. Sandy was going to be ok, thank God. We all sat in various positions, doing various things (Uncle Jasper was pacing, Aunt Rosalie was flicking through all the magazines for the third time, Grandma Esme was scrutinising the paint on the walls like it was poisonous and I was tucked into Jacob's side) for two further hours before Grandpa Carlisle returned and ordered us to return home until the following day. I did so grudgingly, but the call of my comfortable bed was strong and Jacob was very insistent. However, it took a fifteen minute argument plus assurance from Alice that Sandy would in fact survive for Uncle Jasper to even consider leaving.

When we finally reached home, I didn't go straight to bed like my dad had ordered me to. Instead, I fought off the heavy lethargy pressing my eyes closed and went to my wardrobe. I pulled out a large white scrapbook that I had been waiting for the excuse to use, a carefully organised arts and crafts box and the six large envelopes stuffed full of pictures. Smiling down at the pile, I perched on my bed, spread the items around me and set to work.

XXX

I woke up groggily the next morning and clambered out of bed, dressing in pale blue denim shorts, white flip flops and a white tank top. I pulled my long auburn locks back into a high ponytail and skipped out of my room and downstairs. Jacob had arrived at the exact moment I reached the bottom of the stairs and I leapt straight into his arms gleefully. He caught me expertly and his large, comfortingly warm arms wrapped around me. Going against normal procedure when in the house, he actually had a shirt on although it had no sleeves and didn't really leave much to the imagination. He also had on denim shorts and was actually wearing shoes for once. The hospital nurses would be so disappointed. Uncle Jasper was so desperate to get to the hospital that Jake had to eat his breakfast in the car. When we got there, Jacob having polished off his breakfast easily, Uncle Jasper almost gave the poor receptionist a heart attack. Grandpa Carlisle appeared and escorted all of us into his cosy office, much to the relief of the receptionist I noticed.

"Sandy woke up half an hour ago." Uncle Jasper had to be shoved back into his chair by Aunt Rosalie as dad winced at everyone's thoughts. "You must bear in mind that the last time Sandy saw us, she was both angry and afraid. We cannot risk exposure nor frightening her anymore than we already have, do you understand? It is for that very reason that I believe Nessie should be the one to speak to her." The statement was met by stunned silence.

"Why me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Renesmee, don't be rude," dad admonished me and I went to apologise.

"No, it's perfectly alright Edward. I think Nessie would be the best person because she is relatively neutral and can explain things effectively and calmly to Sandy without bias." I anxiously pressed my hand to Jacob's face and he soothingly ran a hand up and down my arm.

"You'll do great, Nessie," he whispered reassuringly and I nodded determinedly.

"Where is she?" I asked and Grandpa Carlisle rose. Uncle Jasper looked slightly furious at me as I left the office with Grandpa Carlisle and I heard Jacob growl warningly at him before the door closed. I was led to room 254 and stood outside nervously. Grandpa gave me an encouraging nod before leaving me to it so I knocked on the door shakily. I needed Jake. "Hey Sandy," I greeted weakly when I had entered. I was thankful that the majority of Sandy's injuries were covered with a crisp white sheet and pale blue blanket but winced at the ones that were exposed. Sandy's features were bruised and her exposed right wrist was in a brace and a sling (to prevent her from moving her sprained wrist, I assumed). She had so many pillows that I feared the other patients in the hospital didn't have any at all.

"Hello Nessie," Sandy replied stiffly, just as I had expected she would.

"How are you?" I asked cautiously as I perched on the uncomfortable plastic orange chair on Sandy's right.

"As well as can be expected." I finally looked up into my friend's eyes and winced at the forced blank look there.

"Do you want me to explain everything to you? Or do you want me to leave? I'll do either," I asked bluntly, knowing I needed to get straight to the point before Sandy went crazy. Said girl looked contemplative as she focused on a spot on the white wall opposite her bed.

"Explain please," she eventually answered.

"Do you want me to just reel off information and you ask questions whenever you need or want to? Or do you want to ask questions and I'll answer them?" Once again, Sandy looked thoughtful as she weighed the two options.

"Reel off information please." I nodded, wondering rather desperately where to begin and eventually decided on the very beginning.

"Carlisle was the first one of our family to become a vampire . . ." And, slowly but surely, every single member of the Cullen family's stories came out. Sandy listened aptly, interested against her will I believed and only asking questions when there was something she really didn't understand. I decided to leave out Uncle Jasper's story as there was too much to explain involving him that he needed to say himself.

"So . . . Jasper and Alice were together?" Sandy asked in what I assumed was meant to be a horrible attempt at a casual tone.

"Yes, but they broke up on amiable terms when Alice found Sylvester." I really didn't want to talk about this – it was Uncle Jasper's job to tell this part.

"How do I know he won't go back to her?" It was as if Sandy was completely ignoring the mention of Sylvester. Then I felt extremely uncomfortable, wishing my nosy family members outside the door would help out a little bit.

"Um . . . I can't really tell you that part. That's Jasper's story."

"And how do I know his self control won't break? He is, after all, a vampire." I sighed exasperatedly. This was too painful. I wanted Jake. Running a hand through my bronze ringlets, I eyed Sandy carefully.

"That's part of his story too." Sandy rolled her eyes but I wouldn't give in and she seemed to accept my dodging. My family members were getting worse although I was certain Sandy couldn't hear them. Uncle Jasper had taught me the perfect poker face though, so I gave no indication that I could hear eavesdroppers outside the door.

"One more question . . ." I held back a desperate groan. Why couldn't Jasper come in here and explain for himself?

"Go on," I urged against my will.

"How long are your family going to stand out there eavesdropping?" Oh crap.

**Ok, I will update in two days, with a longer chapter (celebrate and rejoice). Love Bianca :) x**


	14. Stake

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Longer than normal, I guess. I broke 2,000 words (barely).**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight (or even Jasper, sob). I do own Alessandria and anyone else unrecognisable.**

Jasper POV

A silent argument ensued once Sandy asked Nessie that question. After plenty of emphatic gesturing and lots of mouthed swear words, we decided that Rosalie and I would go in. The rest of the family moved to the sides and I shared a look with my 'twin' before she pushed open the door and walked in hesitantly. Nessie looked between Sandy and us, smiled sheepishly then hurriedly left the room. Rose and I each took up a chair with Rose closest to Sandy. There was an awkward silence.

"Um . . . I'm sorry," Rose eventually said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Sandy grimaced and I winced as I paid full attention to her bruised face. There were bandages around her hairline and I could smell blood under the stitches that I knew were there. There was a black, purple and red splotch around her right eye, spreading across her cheekbone and ending on her jaw line.

"About what?" my . . . Sandy finally said. I wasn't entirely certain that I could continue to call her my girlfriend. Rosalie seemed to understand something and looked at me, then at Sandy then back to me and nodded.

"I should let you two talk, really. Excuse me." And she left without answering Sandy's question. I moved smoothly across to Rose's vacated chair.

"First of all, let me tell you how relieved I am that you are alive. Secondly, let me apologise. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you the secret but there were problems to overcome and I didn't want to tell you too soon." I didn't bother telling her that we hadn't sorted the problems, namely the Volturi. "I'm also sorry that I got you hit by a truck." She opened her mouth. "It is my fault and I know that. We should have eased into it. Instead, you are in here . . . because of me. For that, I will always be sorry." Sandy looked silently stunned, her hazel eyes narrowed slightly.

"It's not your fault. He driver of that truck ran a red light and hit me, not you."

"But-."

"No, Jasper."

Sandy POV

I appreciated the apology but it was gravely misplaced and unnecessary. I didn't blame him for the 'accident' at all. It was not his fault.

"So, Nessie tells me that-."

"Why are you not mad at me anymore?" Jasper interrupted. Aw crap, why did he have to ask that bloody question?

"My parents . . . um, paid me a visit," I admitted quietly. Jasper went very, very still. He moved less than a statue and I gulped, feeling very uncomfortable. Amazingly, he seemed to instantly sense my discomfort and started moving again.

"They visited you?" he asked calmly and I nodded slowly to prevent dizziness.

"They told me that a nomad vampire had killed them, one that is now dead – killed by someone. Their parting words to me were 'continue to love the person who loves you back'. That's when I woke up and I knew two things. One, it was not a dream. Two, it was you they were referring to in their parting words. You didn't kill them and I know you have good reasons for not telling me the big secret. Given my reaction, it was probably a good thing you waited. That is why I am not mad at you anymore." Jasper looked stunned again although I noticed him moving slightly and smiled at his effort.

"I'm glad," he finally told me, seemingly at a loss for words.

"So, Nessie told me that you had a story to tell me. She only told me little bits about Alice meeting you and that was it," I stated, a question in my awful casual tone. His small smirk indicated that he noticed my dreadful acting.

"I was turned into a vampire during the Civil War in America." Well, he was kind of old but I had suspected that anyway. "A vampire named Maria was creating an army of newborn vampires to win territory in the South. Most were killed within their first year of vampire life as their strength lost its peak. But I stayed as I was useful and she just used me." Oh great, another immortal ex-girlfriend to contend with. "I left after two escaped friends returned to tell me of their new, better life. I met Alice and then the Cullens. Slowly, very slowly, I slipped into the 'vegetarian diet' – only drinking animal blood instead of human blood. It took me longer than many of the others because of my history with human blood and I still struggle today." I felt myself go pale under my vicious bruising and Jasper's head snapped up from his analysis of the bed sheet. "But you're different." Before I could tell him to spit it out, he did so. "You're my mate." I had to admit, I hadn't been expecting that. Then again, nothing seemed expected with Jasper. So he explained to me that being his 'true mate' (I hated that word) meant that my blood was attractive to him in a non-edible way, which was relieving. That was also explained what Nessie meant by him not leaving me for Alice. When he was finished his whole, long and bloody interesting story, I gestured for him to join me on the bed as I deeply missed being in his arms. He looked apprehensive and I knew why – he didn't want to hurt me. I tried my best pleading expression and he silently conceded, slipping around the bed gracefully to sit on my left, undamaged side. He sat on the bed with impressive gentleness and tentatively wrapped an arm around the back of my head. When I leant my head against his shoulder, he seemed to relax and started running his fingers through my hair, working the gross clumps out. I dearly missed my hairbrush.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to disrupt the peaceful silence between us – scared it wouldn't be real and I would be left in a hospital room alone with a pathetically useless right side.

"Hm?" he replied just as quietly and I smiled against him, hurting my face slightly.

"How do you always seem to know what I'm feeling?" I felt his fingers momentarily halt in their clever work on my hair. No more than a second later, they began moving again.

"Some vampires have . . . gifts." I moved my head so that I could see his face. "These are extra abilities that some are blessed with. Alice has visions of the future, Edward can read thoughts." That was sort of embarrassing. "Nessie can project her thoughts and Bella has an expandable shield that blocks out gifts to do with the mind." I was impressed and kind of overwhelmed.

"And what is your gift?" I asked carefully, eyeing him with interest.

"I can read and manipulate emotions." When panic shot through me, he instantly went to defend himself. "I only ever manipulated yours when you were upset or stressed! I would never do anything to manipulate you like you're imagining!" I breathed a sigh of relief (which freaking hurt). I relaxed into his side and decided on the best way to breach my next question.

"Jazz." I saw his lips twitch into a small smile when I called him that. "I know I'm your mate and everything . . . does that mean I'll become a vampire?" I asked gently and I felt him tense.

"No." His harsh growl caused tears to flood into my eyes. He wanted to be around me so badly, yet he didn't want me around forever? Was I just convenience? I was good to play around with, lie to until I died? I noticed Jasper's head twitch ever-so-slightly towards the door before he looked down at me with panicked eyes. "I didn't mean to be so harsh, love. I don't want you to feel obligated to become like I am because of what I've told you, that's all." I narrowed my eyes slightly (wincing as my bruise twinged). "Do you . . . is that what you want?"

"I don't specifically want it, Jasper. But I'm not adverse to the idea, if it should happen. You can understand my trepidation though, right?" I spoke every letter of the truth. I wasn't asking to be turned that very instant but I wouldn't be terrified if it happened to occur. I didn't fear Jasper anymore, so I didn't fear vampire life. I knew there were others out there who were less than friendly but Jasper would be there for me, I knew he would. So I didn't fear being a monster, if I could end up like Jazz.

"You are . . . amazing." His eyes flickered very quickly towards the door and I frowned.

"Oh, no way," I said as I figured out what was happening. I glared at him then at the door. "If Edward is out there right now, tell him to leave or I will shove a stake through his heart." Jasper coughed on a laugh before looking at the door. When I was absolutely certain that Edward was gone, I looked at Jasper properly again.

"You can't kill a vampire by staking us through the heart. It wouldn't even scratch us." Well, that was a very stupid threat to give.

"If I am going to be in a relationship with you, I want a rule. Our conversations are between us. If you want to be inside my head, ask me and not your brother. We may not be a normal couple but for God's sake, can we at least talk like normal couples do? Please?" I asked and he grinned roguishly, showing off his brilliantly white teeth. I took that as a good thing, along with the fact that he leant in and placed a lingering kiss on my stitched up forehead.

"Of course, Alessandria," he agreed and I blushed at the way my name sounded in his slightly southern accent (something he apparently kept well hidden but I found it incredibly sexy). I sighed happily and replaced my head on his shoulder, fresh out of questions. His fingers combed their way through my freshly unknotted hair. "What is that?" he asked suddenly and I turned my head slowly to where his finger was pointing. On my bedside table was a white scrapbook. Framed by a piece of royal blue card was a picture of me, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett and underneath was elegant, curvy silver writing saying "Sandy's First Prom". I grinned at the insinuation that there would be many more proms for me to attend. Jasper smoothly leant over and grabbed it with his beautiful fingers, bringing the thick book over to rest on my good leg and both of his legs. We opened it and flipped through the perfectly designed pages. The first page had two full length shots of me – before and after. The before shot was on the left and was of me walking through the front door in my tracksuit and baggy hoodie with soaking wet hair and sticking my tongue out at the camera. The after shot was on the right with an arrow between the two and was one of the several single shots taken of me at the house fully made-up and styled wearing my dress. It was a stunning transformation. The rest of the book were filled (in order) with pictures of me getting ready (which Alice had obviously known about as she stuck her tongue out at the camera in various pictures) then three pages (each) for Rosalie and I, Emmett and I and then Jasper and I. There were other pictures of getting in the car and then outside of the location and inside. My favourite picture was a sneaky shot that Rose must have gotten. It was of Jasper and I during the final dance. My arms were around Jasper's neck and his were around my waist with the light framing us perfectly. The adoration on each of our faces couldn't have been clearer even if it was written there and it continued to make me smile as I saw my look reflected in Jasper's eyes.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling. I love you too." I grinned as widely as possible, not caring if my bruised face hurt. Now, if only I knew when Carlisle would let me out of the hospital.

**Right, see you in two days. Please let me know what you think! Love Bianca :) x**


	15. Fight

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Yes, I know it's short and a little dramatic. I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I do own Alessandria 'Sandy' Mitchell and anyone else unrecognisable.**

Carlisle didn't let me leave until two weeks later. In that time, I moved in with the Cullen's, not that I particularly cared. Esme, after asking my permission, had completely renovated my house (thrilling Rose no end as Esme had been lacking for projects) and then sold it. How she managed that all while I was in the hospital, I never found out. She insisted (by insisted, I mean Nessie nicked my bank card and the money was paid directly into my savings) that I keep the large profit. I couldn't argue for many reasons. One, Esme wouldn't listen. Two, the money was in my account and I had no way of getting to the bank so I couldn't get it out again. Three, the Cullens insisted that they had more than enough money (which was very obviously true) so they didn't need it. I didn't have the energy to argue, so I let it happen. So that's how I found myself sitting on the very comfortable Cullen couch, nice and relaxed. My legs were carefully stretched out in front of me with a large bag of ice on my right knee which was slightly numb. Rose was carefully painting my fingernails a fiery red, her tongue sticking out in concentration whilst Alice attacked my toenails with black and silver polish and Nessie plaited my hair. Emmett was watching (as my disabled self had control of the television) Gnomeo and Juliet and was very into it, despite the fact that he had argued for about ten minutes not to watch it. Jasper had gone out somewhere mysterious that rather intrigued me but I didn't ask about it, knowing I would find out in due course.

"So . . . who are the Volturi?" I finally asked, something that had been bothering me for a while. Rose jerked so violently that the nail varnish went all over my fingers (yet she managed to save the couch), Alice froze in the middle of a small silver swirl and Nessie stopped plaiting. Even Carlisle glanced up from where he was studying my medical files. Emmett, naturally, just continued to watch the film he had been so against. When Carlisle looked back down at his papers, Rose sighed and began cleaning up the mess that was my hand.

"The Volturi are basically the royal family of the vampire world. They make sure the one real rule we have is adhered to . . . no exceptions," she explained and I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Which is . . . ?" I urged.

"To keep our world a secret from humans." I felt cold dread pass through me. That wasn't funny.

"But you told me! Oh God, they know I know, don't they?" Rose swallowed nervously.

"Yes, they're going to arrive within a week."

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed guiltily and I was shushed abruptly by everyone except Emmett who was gazing intently at the red gnomes on screen. I giggled at him.

"It is not your fault. End of." Rose finished tidying her mess after that insistence along with Alice and Nessie finishing their work. Rosalie started finishing her painting.

"Hello Sandy," I heard Jasper's voice say before a kiss landed on top of my head then sat on my left side as Rose completed my fingernails with a flourish. Jasper took my hand in his cool one and rubbed circles on the back of it.

"Hey Jazz," I replied, watching everyone carefully to see if my cover would be blown.

"And what were you discussing that you shouldn't have been?" he asked curiously, watching Rose's all too close analysis of her handiwork. Alice looked like she was going to start whistling a tune aimlessly any second. I thought vampires were good actors.

"The Volturi," I answered, knowing he'd effectively catch us soon anyway. Jasper froze instantly.

"Why?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. I cleared my throat awkwardly, sensing a potentially dangerous reaction.

"I heard someone say it earlier and you're all acting weird – so I asked about them. Personally, I think you should have told me."

"It wasn't for you to know." Anger was crewing just below the surface of his voice, his slightly dark topaz eyes swirling slightly with held back emotion.

"Jasper, this concerns me too! I want to know these things. It's my life on the line!" I protested and I felt Jasper's hand tighten on mine. Clearly feeling awkward, Rose got up off the couch and removed the ice from my knee.

"Time to give your knee a break," she said to herself and began walking away.

"No, this concerns me and my family. And you're not a part of that – nor will you ever be!" he yelled and I swear time stopped moving. Rose halted on her way to the kitchen, Carlisle's eyes didn't move, Alice froze mid-sentence and even Emmett stopped yelling at the lawnmower race on the television. I nodded once.

"Rose, could you help? I think I need to go and lie down." My tone was clipped and carefully blank. The blonde nodded and quickly blurred into the kitchen to dispose of my ice before coming back and gently lifting me into her arms. She carried me up the stairs at vampire speed and carefully placed me on the thick, purple covered duvet with black floral designs.

"Are you-?" she began once I was lying flat.

"I'm fine. Can you close the curtains please?" I asked and she moved to close the thick velvet curtains on the wall sized window opposite my bed. I glanced around slowly. The walls were a dark violet colour and the Cullen crest was painted in black on the wall to the left of my bed. Surrounding it were various pictures of me, my parents and friends all linked together with glittering silver lines painstakingly drawn by Nessie. Rose silently left the room and that's when the tears came. From a developed habit, I attempted to quiet the sobs growing in my chest even though it was useless in a house full of people with super hearing. When my ribs thoroughly ached from the restraint, I let them out although there wasn't much difference in the pain. Even my hip throbbed with the force of my cries. The door opened softly but I didn't attempt to keep quiet as I knew everyone had already heard. I didn't have a clue who it was until the person sat down on the small amount of space I had left on the side of the bed. Given that my right side was virtually useless, I was lying on my left side, facing away from the door. Jasper's hand started slowly stroking my hair and I didn't have the energy to push him away.

"Sandy, I'm sorry. I'm just so protective over you and scared about what they could possibly do to you. I just meant that I was hoping there would be time before you became a vampire. It's my fault you are in this mess but I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you," he told me in a pained voice. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." His hand stroking my hair caused me to relax and the sobbing stopped, much to the relief of my ribs. But my sorrow did not disappear so easily.

"We're supposed to be the perfect pair: me, with my vicious temper and you with the only way to calm me down effectively. But if we argue, who calms me down then? Who's going to be there for me?" I whispered, staring at my right wrist encased in the brace.

"Is that what you are afraid of? Being left alone?" Jasper asked quietly. I nodded weakly and Jasper slowly helped me to sit up, raising my eyes to his.

"We're going to be fine, ok? I will never leave you," he assured me quietly. I sighed, eyes still watering and he brought his thumb under my eyes, softly caressing my cheek.

"Stop blaming yourself," I ordered, knowing he was doing exactly that.

"I love you too much to not feel guilty."

"If it makes you feel any better, I love you too. But you must be more careful with wording your thoughts from now on."

"I promise." With that, his cool lips pressed mine softly and I kissed back eagerly.

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in this, I'm a little out of it today. Love Bianca :) x**


	16. Preparing to meet the Volturi

**Chapter Fifteen**

**I actually forgot which chapter was next. I have it all written from memory but it was whatever I remembered at the time, so it wasn't in a particular order. I had to carefully read everything and eventually found this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I do own Alessandria 'Sandy' Mitchell.**

Jasper hadn't been able to keep me away although he had tried very, very hard. He had appealed to every member of his family to no avail so he'd moved directly onto me. He'd tried various techniques: begging, guilt trips and snogging. He'd tried to sweet talk me and then flat out ignored me but I had refused to crack. He'd even tried bribery that I'd later found out wasn't actually a bribe, but a gift.

_*Flashback*_

"_What is it with you Cullens and blindfolding me?" I asked in annoyance as Jasper carried me somewhere. I still wasn't allowed to walk very far._

"_It's a surprise," he whispered silkily in my ear. I restrained a shiver._

"_What's a surprise? Why you always blindfold me or where we're going?" I asked indignantly. I felt him laugh slightly at my impatience._

"_I's not where we're going, it is what we're going to see." I raised my eyebrows but closed my mouth. "We're here," he finally announced. Bearing in mind that we were walking at human speed for all of about a minute and a half, it was a little sudden when we stopped. He gently set me down and wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from falling then use his free hand to undo the blindfold. I gasped and would have fallen over if it weren't for Jasper at what I saw. There, right in front of me, was the new Lamborghini Murcielago lp640 in a stunning white with black detailing._

"_Jasper, you didn't have-." He put his cool hand over my mouth._

"_Yes, I did. It's my fault your last car got destroyed." I sighed but didn't argue because he wouldn't listen._

"_It's beautiful Jasper. Thank you," I said, kissing his cheek to emphasise my thanks._

"_Anything for you, Sandy."_

_*End Flashback*_

So that's how I got my hands on my dream car – the one I'm not allowed to drive. My physical therapist was not amused.

"You were just in an almost fatal car accident and you want to get in that two hundred mile per hour death trap? I don't think so. Now, do your stretches and I might consider letting you touch it." Those were the exact words she said to me when I gushed about the car. Anyway, Jasper was once again carrying me but this time it was to the large secluded area in the middle of the woods where the Volturi would arrive in around three hours. And, thankfully, I was not blindfolded. Jasper had told me that he wanted to show me something and I was very curious as to what it was. When we got to the clearing, Jasper set me down from his arms (I couldn't go on his back because it was uncomfortable and I couldn't bloody hold on) and I looked around. There wasn't really much to look at. There was green grass and trees and a lot of sunlight. Carlisle, in one of my sessions in 'vampire education', had informed me that vampires did not burn in the sun and I knew that Jasper was going to show me what they did do. I limped to the middle of the clearing rather successfully before shuffling around, waiting for him to step out of the trees. Not hesitating in the slightest, something I'd drummed into him, he stepped directly into the light. The first thing I noticed was that his hair looked like spun gold in the sun – absolutely stunning. Then my eyes moved to his forehead which was . . . sparkling? My eyes roamed over his exposed face and neck and hands. All were glittering like his skin was made of the finest crystal.

"Well, you know what they say: diamonds are a girl's best friend," I commented with a small smile which he returned with a grin, knowing very well that I had accepted the quirk. He was by my side in half a second, something I was glad I was used to or I would have fallen over.

"Are you sure about meeting them? Remember, they want to kill you." That cheater!

"Oh, you really had me fooled. I thought you had let it go!" I cried, grabbing my ribs because yelling hurt slightly. Jasper was immediately concerned and I shook my head at him. He hadn't spoken about the Volturi to anybody for three days and we all thought he'd let it go. Apparently not. He sat down and gently pulled me onto his lap, playing with the bottom of the red Gucci one shouldered top Rose had bought me. I was also wearing £250 jeans that I didn't want to know the brand of and the Marc Jacobs boots Lance had bought me as a get well gift. I was a walking designer label. Well, I was a hobbling designer label.

"Sandy, I know you're scared," he informed me and I sighed again.

"Really? I didn't." He glared at me for using sarcasm. "Of course I'm scared. But I won't let i get to me. They are not going to hurt my family," I practically growled. Jasper looked caught between pride and exasperation.

"Sandy, you must remember to keep your sarcasm and your temper to yourself." I smacked him lightly with my good hand, hurting myself in the process.

"I know when to be professional. But you know what my temper is like," I warned and he looked worried.

"I need you to try and keep yourself calm, ok? I don't want to lose you because you got pissed off with the most formidable vampires in the world," he said in a pleading voice and I rolled my eyes as he stroked my bruises in a loving manner. They were all but gone but still visible to my human eyes. God knows what they looked like with vampire sight.

"You're the only person in the world that I will ever let talk to me like that. And think about it this way: if you feel me getting angry, calm me down," I offered and he looked contemplative, like he hadn't thought of that before.

"Well, at least I have that small comfort."

"Don't be such a pessimist. From what you've said, Aro holds Carlisle in high regard. It's just like with Nessie – if we can get them to stop then we're in the business. Do you think Aro will want to read my thoughts? Because Nessie showed me her entire 'trial' that the Volturi put her through and I called Caius a grumpy arsehole," I said worriedly, chewing on my lips. Jasper laughed at me. Arse.

"Aro won't hate you for that. I'm certain that the majority of people he has 'heard' have thought about Caius in the same or a similar manner," he assured me, running his nose along my jaw line. I felt my eyes roll back in my head a little and tried to bring myself back to Earth.

"We're going to be fine, Jasper. I can feel it," I insisted and he placed a kiss below my ear.

"I know you can, love. I just don't want to lose you."

"Well, I don't want to lose you either but I refuse to think negatively about the situation."

JSJSJSJSJS

"If they kill me, will it hurt?" I asked Rosalie as we sat in the same clearing I had been in with Jasper. After just letting him hold me for a long time, I had begged him to go and get Rose for a private, girly conversation. That had, obviously, been a cover up and I knew he felt my deception. But I also knew he felt my desperation and got Rosalie for me.

"Um . . ."

"Rose, answer me honestly. And be as graphic as you need to be. I don't mind." That was a lie but I didn't care.

"They'll most likely snap your neck and then . . . well, drain you," she replied and I gulped, feeling slightly sick.

"Do not tell Jasper I asked you that," I begged and she shrugged airily, reaching up to tie her blonde hair into a high ponytail.

"I won't say a word, Sandy."

Two minutes later, the entire family walked into the clearing. Jasper rushed to my side and helped me up, letting me lean into his side. His fingers ran through my hair in what I recognised to be a nervous manner.

"They're almost here, aren't they?" I asked everyone in general. They all nodded at the same time which looked kind of strange but I didn't argue. Instead, I analysed everyone to see how they were approaching the situation. Sylvester had an arm around Alice's waist as her eyes glazed over. I smiled at the couple. Alice had told me the story of how they got together, securing my certainty that she wouldn't want Jasper back.

_*Flashback*_

"_Sylvester and I met pretty much the second we all arrived in Manchester. He had been on the same plane as us and we bumped into each other when we were getting our luggage. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew it was him. I hadn't seen him coming but he was there. Of course, Jasper felt it instantly and we broke up amiably, thank God. Then I saw you about a year later and I knew that we had to get to Archenwood as fast as possible. I am not going to want Jasper back, Sandy. Sylvester is all I see in my future."_

_*End Flashback*_

I grinned at the pair once more before moving my eyes around. Rosalie was fidgeting, something I didn't see often, and Emmett was bouncing on the balls of his feet as if itching for a fight. Carlisle looked as though he was deep in thought, possibly thinking of careful negotiations. I hoped they worked. Esme had a deep frown on her face, a clear sign of the worry she was feeling. Edward was glaring at the forest like it had wronged him but I didn't argue. It was better than glaring at one of us. Due to a desperate Jacob's request, Nessie and he were nowhere in the clearing which I was kind of glad for. Nessie was a bit young, despite how old she looked, and Jacob would be so worried over her safety that Jasper would probably collapse. Bella looked like she was focusing on keeping her shield around us all (something I was very impressed by). When everyone looked at one spot in a break in the trees, I knew they were here. It was time to meet the Volturi.

**Ooh, tension! The next chapter is when you'll find out what happens to Sandy. Please review (not to sound desperate or anything :P). Love Bianca :) x**


	17. Meeting the Volturi

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Sorry I didn't update this morning – rushing!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I do own Alessandria 'Sandy' Mitchell and any other unrecognisable characters or aspects.**

The Volturi were regal and practically oozed power as they glided across the vast clearing, stopping around fifty feet from where we were standing. I could feel Jasper's tension beside me as he kept me sanding and I wished I had his gift to calm him down. Instead of focusing too much on Jasper which would have led to a panic attack, I looked at the Volturi. The vampires with the lightest cloaks – the lowest members of the guard, I assumed – were on the outer circle and the shades gradually and artfully faded into darker shades until the most powerful members were in almost black cloaks. The three elders, Aro, Caius and Marcus, were the ones in cloaks as dark as midnight skies. Their skin was oddly weak looking and their eyes seemed to be filmy. I assumed the one with blonde hair was Caius as he looked very angry. Marcus was the one with long brown hair on the left and looked very bored. And Aro was very clearly the one in the middle looking mildly cheerful. He was the most intriguing of all of them. He appeared calm and comfortable but there was an underlying danger o him that made him scarier than the others. His strange face adopted a disappointed look as the faded eyes fell on Carlisle.

"I would have thought you would have learned with Bella, Carlisle. We have been so very lenient with you and now another human has discovered our secret. This time, you told her yourself, which is very disappointing." I had thought he would exchange pleasantries. Apparently the situation was too dire for that.

"I understand your anger, Aro. But we believe Sandy has every right to know," Carlisle responded politely. Aro's milky eyes turned to me and Jasper, eyeing the way Jasper held me up and how I clutched to him fearfully. His eyes then drifted to my right arm, focused on my face and then to how I balanced mainly on my left leg.

"She is injured," he observed and I swallowed my sarcastic retort with great difficulty.

"Did the volatile one lose control . . . again?" Caius asked with a sneer directed at Jasper. And I sneered back.

"No." My defiant voice caught Aro's attention and he looked me in the eye.

"What was that, young one?" he asked even though I knew that everyone had heard me.

"Jasper didn't do this. It was my fault . . . kind of. I didn't react well to your secret so I ran away. As I was driving, a truck ignored a red light and hit me." Aro looked slightly shocked but brushed it off as quickly as it had appeared.

"You were . . . scared of the Cullens?" I heard the mocking and fought very hard not to react badly. Apparently sensing my struggle, Jasper helped calm me down nicely. We really were the perfect pair.

"Yes, I was. But I'm not anymore," I answered confidently.

"Enough of this, Aro! Let us exterminate the human and the Cullens and be done with this!" Caius called in an exasperated voice. That's when I cracked.

"You listen to me, Caius. The Cullens are not a threat. They are the most caring people I've ever met. You can hate me all you want, I really don't care. But do not insult or threaten my family, got it? With Bella, they didn't tell her they were vampires, she figured it out for herself. And Nessie was, no offence, an accident. They didn't know it was possible for her to exist and you're going to persecute them for that? I think this is just a power boost for you. Not for Aro and not for Marcus, just for you. You're scared of competition. You think they're a threat, not to exposure, but to you. Let me tell you something: they're not interested in taking your power. They're interested in having a nice, happy family, not ruling over the vampire world. So get a grip. If you want to kill someone, kill me but do not hurt them." Jasper's hand was shaking in mine by the time I was done and I was receiving glares from the rest of my family – and Caius – with vigour. But I wouldn't back down. My family deserved their lives.

Jasper POV

I could feel her anger, determination and fear so deeply that they felt like my own. It all added up to make her speech powerful but I could see that everyone on our side disagreed heavily with her last statement. If Sandy died, so did I. There was absolutely no way I could live on Earth without her – she was my world. If the Volturi actually listened to her, I vowed to make them angry enough to kill me too. Rose was glaring so harshly at Sandy that it was surprising to see Sandy unruffled – by Rose at least. She felt extremely apprehensive every time her eyes passed in Caius' direction. Edward suddenly snarled quietly as Aro smiled.

"Would you mind sharing your thoughts more thoroughly?" he asked, stretching his hand towards Sandy. I snarled as cold fear shot through Sandy. Then she looked up at me and I groaned internally as I saw and felt her resolve. I nodded once then gently lifted her into my arms, blurring over to where Aro, Marcus and Caius were standing. When I set her down, she placed her left hand in Aro's waiting right one whilst I held her waist to keep her standing. I watched as Aro's expressions changed as Sandy's thoughts passed through his head and found myself jealous. I wished for the ability to hear Sandy's thoughts desperately but wished for her privacy more, hence the reason I never asked Edward for his help after the hospital incident. With a slightly overwhelmed expression, Aro released Sandy's hand and held his own out to me. confused, I placed my left hand in his as I supported Sandy with my right. when he released my hand (quicker than Sandy's), I wrapped both my arms around Sandy's waist.

"We cannot harm the human or the Cullen's," Aro stated and there was uproar as Sandy and I grew confused.

"What is the meaning of this Aro?" Caius demanded and Aro looked to Marcus who was analysing Sandy and I curiously. Caius glared at us.

"Sandy is Jasper's true mate," he stated. Stunned silence reigned and Sandy cocked her head to the side in bewilderment. Caius looked like he had been sentenced to death. "She, like a shape-shifter's imprint, has every right to know about the vampire world." I felt sheer relief as Sandy perked up. "However, the fact that she is human remains a risk. We cannot be certain that our secret will be kept. So we shall confer." And with that, Sandy and I were dismissed and the three brothers linked hands, growing silent.

"Are you ok?" I asked as soon as we returned to our original positions, frantically searching her relatively calm emotions.

"I'm fine, Jasper," she assured me, giving a fleeting glance to the Volturi before turning back to the others. Alice was staring into space as she searched the future, Edward was staring aptly at the Volturi elders, Esme was eyeing Sandy worriedly and Rose was looking back and forward between the Volturi and Sandy.

"Edward, what are they-?" He shushed Bella before she could fully form her question, continuing his analysis. I couldn't focus too much on the Volturi without fearing for Sandy too much, so I looked at my girlfriend instead.

"Sandy, love, I-."

"If you start saying goodbye, Jasper Hale, I will find someone to tear you apart and burn the pieces," she promised without looking away from her nails. I noticed they were painted electric blue with black tips and rolled my eyes at the obvious Rosalie artwork. Looking into Sandy's feelings, I knew she was scared. But I didn't know how to comfort her as I was sure we were going to die. I noticed Edward roll his eyes in my direction but he didn't comment so I ignored him. Using only my instincts to guide me, I reached out and pulled Sandy gently into my chest. Her head rested underneath my collarbone and her left arm clung to my waist. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and she breathed a laugh. I rubbed her back slowly then started stroking her hair softly, the way I knew relaxed her more than anything. I heard Carlisle sigh and we both looked in his direction. He was watching Sandy with a concerned expression.

"You really shouldn't be standing for such long periods of time," he told her and I felt her gratitude pour from her.

"Thank you for caring, Carlisle. But I think I can hold a little longer." I rolled my eyes at her answer. I knew she was in pain, I could feel it. She was just being a martyr. Movement from the Volturi caught my eyes and ears and our gathered group all turned towards them.

"We have made our decision," Aro stated calmly. I could feel Sandy tense in apprehension. "Neither Sandy nor the Cullens shall be exterminated." I felt hope surge through Sandy but the furious expression on Edward's face didn't allow the same feeling to appear in me.

"On one condition," Caius added and dread replaced my girlfriend's hope.

"We will allow Sandy to go free and the Cullens to live . . ." Aro began and I could feel Sandy getting irritated with how long winded they were being.

"If Sandy becomes a vampire," Caius concluded with dark humour.

"WHAT!?" Rosalie shrieked. Emmett hurriedly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sandy will be allowed to live on the condition that she becomes a vampire. If the transformation has not, at the very least, begun in seven days then we will destroy her and you," Aro explained fully and Emmett restrained a furious Rosalie. I was in so much numb shock that I couldn't even feel Sandy's emotions – the ones I was most attuned to.

She had to become a vampire.

In seven days.

Or die.

What had I done to her?

**See you in two days! Love Bianca :) x**


	18. Screaming

**Chapter Seventeen**

**And it's Sandy's transformation! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or anything recognisable. I do own Alessandria 'Sandy' Mitchell and other unrecognisable aspects, should they appear.**

The Cullens left it to the last minute, not that I minded. It had taken to the seventh day for me to fully wrap my head around the fact that I was going to be a vampire. It had also taken four different conversations with Rosalie, Alice, Esme and eventually Jasper to fully convince me that Jazz was in it forever and that he definitely wouldn't be leaving me and no, he really didn't mind that I was joining him so soon. Of course, he had a major guilt trip and I didn't see him for about six hours after the Volturi left until Rosalie dragged him back. He had immediately started apologising and I had silenced him the only way I knew how – by kissing him. I knew he continued to feel guilty but as long as he didn't mind my vampire presence, I had no complaints.

On the morning of the seventh day, I sat on the heavily cushioned window seat in the living room. I was watching the sky turn orangey pink as the sun rose and I knew it would be my last one with human eyes. My legs were straight out in front of me with my right arm draped across my stomach when Jasper found me and stood by my shoulders.

"It's time," he said in a saddened voice. I knew it was because he was still mad at having caused the event about to occur. I reached my good hand up and held his icy one in mine, rubbing circles around the palm with my thumb.

"Jazz, I trust you, ok? I trust this whole family with my life and this is a good thing – not a bad thing." He looked slightly annoyed but didn't comment as he lifted me carefully into the arms I had come to love so much and carried me at lightning speed up to my bedroom. He placed me in sitting position on the edge of the bed and I took a shaky breath. The fear was kicking in but it was appropriate, I knew that.

"Sandy, are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he entered. Squinting slightly, I saw his tension.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I have never transformed one whose life was not in peril." That was true, I guess. Even Bella's planned transformation hadn't actually gone as planned and she'd almost died in the process anyway.

"Think about it this way: if you don't transform me, the Volturi will kill me. So you are saving my life from peril." This overly cheerful statement was met by a growl from Jasper and Carlisle looked slightly calmer. "Wait, you're doing it?" I asked a bit rudely. Both Jasper and Carlisle looked a little taken aback and I wondered how rude I sounded to them.

"Did you have someone else in mind?" Carlisle asked and I bit my lip.

"I thought Jasper was going to do it," I mumbled, knowing they both (along with the rest of the house) heard me perfectly fine. I raised my eyes from the floor to see Carlisle looking at Jasper encouragingly whilst Jasper looked shocked and a little petrified. Carlisle backed away so that he was by the door and Jasper was staring at the wall nearest him with wide eyes.

"Ok," he finally agreed as he turned to face me and I beamed, looking up from the floor. "Yes," he said before I could ask if he was sure. He gently stroked a lock of hair behind my ear then swept the whole lot away from the right side of my neck. He leaned in with measured movements and I felt his nose brush my earlobe, causing a shiver of something the very opposite of cold to run down my spine. A fleeting kiss was pressed to my neck before teeth grazed it briefly then bit.

Jasper POV

Her blood rushed into my mouth and it tasted just how she smelled. The sweet peaches, the intoxicating roses and the power of the calm before the storm drew me in. I almost couldn't stop just because the blood was so potent but I remembered who the blood belonged to and pulled away. I laid her down gently on the bed, kissing her forehead lightly before sitting on the bed next to her and holding her left hand. Then she screamed. Before I could even try to check her emotions, I felt the sheer agony from her as she began thrashing. Holding her down didn't work so I resorted to my gift, letting calming and loving waves wash over her. Her body relaxed and the screaming dwindled to whimpering, yet I still felt her pain.

After three hours, Rosalie came in and sat on the other side of the bed, staring down at her best friend with a blank expression.

"She'll be-."

"I don't need assurance, Jasper. I need time with my best friend," she snapped and I nodded, taking the hint and rising fluidly. The reaction was instantaneous. The writhing started and shrill screaming filled the air. I immediately grabbed Sandy's hand and she relaxed back to whimpering, even before I used my gift. Rose raised an eyebrow cheekily yet she had a soft expression on her face.

"She just needs you, Jasper," she whispered, a small smile lighting her face.

"It appears as though Jasper is easing Sandy's pain," Carlisle mused as he too entered the room. I stared down at Sandy and shook my head.

"No, it's not. I'm just calming her down." Carlisle nodded and departed whilst Rose and I stayed put, watching as my girlfriend burned.

JSJSJSJSJS

I heard Aro arrive with at least seven guards when midnight came, eighteen hours later.

"Aro, welcome," Carlisle greeted as I heard the door being opened.

"Carlisle," was the simple reply. Aro and the seven guards crossed the threshold softly.

"Now, I don't see two particular members of your family," I heard Demetri say and let my lip curl in a silent snarl.

"Surely they wouldn't be foolish enough to run . . ." Aro mused in a calm voice.

"Sandy wouldn't get very far with a dislocated knee and broken hip," Emmett joked and I heard Rosalie snort. I placed a chaste kiss on Sandy's lips before letting go of her hand and running downstairs, realising my presence was necessary.

"Ah Jasper," Aro greeted me when I arrived. I noticed Jane looking disappointed by my presence. "Where is Alessandria?" A sharp, agonised scream from above answered his question. I couldn't resist the satisfied smirk in Aro's direction – Sandy was obviously a bad influence on me. "Jane, accompany Jasper to make sure it is not an act." I almost growled but restrained it on the basis of protocol and keeping Sandy sage. I silently led the way up to Sandy's room where she was still screaming heart wrenchingly. Jane gave her a disgusted look, glanced at the bite on her neck then departed the room quickly. I stayed behind to stop Sandy breaking more bones with her thrashing.

"She's genuine, master." Further silence greeted Jane's report and I assumed she was showing Aro images of what she had seen.

"Very well, thank you Jane. We will return in three days exactly to see that she is fully transformed and stable. Goodnight Carlisle. And the eight Volturi members left.

JSJSJSJSJS

Time passed slowly but I didn't care. I spent every second with Sandy, unable to leave her side for fear of her torturous screams filling my eardrums and making me feel helpless and guilty for doing that to her. I watched as her features gradually changed and wondered how she would react to her different face. I certainly had no complaints but I loved her human face too.

On the third day, exactly three days after I had bitten her, Sandy's blood red eyes shot open.

**I'll see you in two days for an update! Sandy's first hunting trip awaits. Love Bianca :) x**


	19. Let's go hunting

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Here's a bit of drama for you, not that it was really lacking before.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I make no money from this, ok? This is me letting my overactive imagination run free. I do own Sandy though so keep your hands off her.**

I had heard everyone's stories from Nessie. I had made everyone tell their transformation tales except for Alice as she couldn't remember hers. I was deeply thankful that Bella had told Carlisle the truth about the morphine experience or he would have tried to use it on me and I really didn't want that to happen. I had been well informed and kind of prepared for the intense burning and agonising pain. I had not been prepared for someone tearing open my body and pouring lava into my bloodstream, the flames eating my organs and my bones bonding back together with sickening cracks. The pain made me twist and scream and attempt to claw it out of me.

But then Jasper was there. I felt his hand in mine and the calming, loving waves that settled into my brain, letting me know of his continued presence. The pain did not cease nor did it falter. But knowing my boyfriend was there made everything much more bearable. I didn't know how long I lay whimpering and clutching Jasper's hand but when he left, I felt terrified that he wouldn't return and I would be left to burn all alone. But he did come back and the searing pain continued.

When the burning started to fade, I felt such relief yet the kind of fear that came with insecurity. What if Jasper didn't like me? What if something went wrong? What if Jasper found another immortal that was better for him? What if he decided he preferred the human me and went off in search of someone else?

My eyes snapped open and I sat up on the bed faster than even a vampire could blink. Curiously, I let myself feel my new body. I had no heartbeat or breath and I didn't hurt with many awkward injuries. My fingers were pale and thinner than they had been in life and one of hands was encased in another, larger and scarred hand. My eyes followed the arm accompanying the hand slowly, amazed at the detail I could see with my new eyes. When I finally reached Jasper's worried face, I relaxed and smiled. The scars I had vaguely seen as a human now stood out in sharp relief and I reached out my hand (a little faster than intended) and traced one on his exposed shoulder.

"Sandy?" I heard Rose ask in a beautiful voice. I turned and saw the entire family (minus Edward, Bella, Jake and Nessie) watching me, all looking ten times more attractive than I remembered. Rose was standing beside a large, golden framed mirror with intricately designed roses engraved on it. It very obviously belonged to her.

"You know, that hurt a lot more than you said it would," I informed them in a reproachful yet bell-like voice. Oh, I could get used to that. Everyone seemed to relax and grin as I stood and blurred over to the mirror, letting go of Jasper's hand. I gaped at my reflection. I knew it was me but I looked bloody different! The first thing that caught my eye was that I was not wearing my pyjamas anymore. I supposed Rose was to blame for the royal blue, off the shoulder top with jet black jeans and five inch blue stilettos. My purple hair (which I gleefully noted I wouldn't have to dye again) had somehow grown almost to my elbows and hung perfectly straight, much to my relief. My features were slightly more angular but there was no drastic change and my lips were still pouty. Unfortunately, I hadn't grown at all but I guess I could accept that. I saved the eyes for last and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the creepy red orbs. They were kind of cool but really eerie. I felt arms around my waist and glanced up in the mirror to see my highly attractive boyfriend standing there. His blonde, wavy locks were an even richer gold colour with my enhanced eyes and his lips looked even more kissable. His eyes were slightly darker than they should have been though and I shook my head worriedly. He hadn't hunted for a while.

When I was finally done with examining myself (and Jasper) in the extravagant mirror, I began to notice my sore throat. I thought vampires couldn't get sick. As it wasn't a necessary action for a vampire, the family seemed to notice that I was attempting to clear my throat in a really obvious way. Jasper was frowning at me.

"Sandy, what the hell are you doing?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically. I shifted uncomfortably, which felt strange because it felt strange.

"I thought vampires couldn't get sick?" I asked and everyone looked confused.

"We can't," Carlisle answered, stepping forward worriedly. Bloody hell, what if something went wrong with my transformation?

"Oh, my God, is there something wrong with me?" I asked in a hysterical voice. Jasper spun me around and put his hands on my shoulders soothingly, sending calming waves towards me.

"Nothing is wrong with you. What is going on in your head?" Jasper asked curiously and I appreciated Edward's absence. It would just be too much if he heard my worries before everyone else, particularly Jasper.

"My throat kind of hurts," I admitted and a wide grin spread across Jasper's face whilst everyone else let out sighs of relief and Emmett, naturally, started laughing his arse off. I snarled at him. "What?" I asked cluelessly. Jasper rubbed my arms softly.

"You're thirsty, baby," he told me and my eyes widened in realisation and embarrassment rushed through me.

"Oh." My simple statement portrayed my disbelief and made Emmett laugh harder.

"Let's get you some blood," Jasper said and took my hand in his. He was the same temperature as me now, even though I hardly noticed his cold temperature when I was human.

"Please." He led me to the window and I looked out, seeing the solid concrete below. He was joking, right? I wasn't particularly scared of the concrete, not really (although it was kind of difficult to accept I would be fine if I jumped) but I was scared for my shoes. "I refuse to risk these £650 Prada heels. Do you have-?" Alice held out a sparkly pair of gold Dolce and Gabbana flats. I switched them thankfully for the heels and leapt out of the window, Jasper following closely behind.

"Race you," he said teasingly then launched himself into a run. I growled and shot after him. We raced into the woods, with him right in front of me. Smirking, I threw myself at his back and knocked him to the ground. I straddled his back and leant forward to press my lips to his neck.

"You are such a cheater," I whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss just below it and then leapt off his back. He rose quickly and snatched me around the waist.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked lowly, staring into my eyes.

"You'll find out later," I informed him, licking my lips seductively. He growled quietly but it was far from threateningly. God help me, it was sexy.

"Can't I find out now?" he asked, pouting playfully. I shook my head slowly to emphasise my point, a small smile quirking my lips.

"No, 'cause I'm going hunting," I replied and ran off. I heard him laugh and chase after me. Given that I had the advantage with my strength, I stopped so he could catch up after a while. "So, how do I hunt?" I asked eagerly and he stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. His mouth rested at my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Close your eyes," he whispered and I did so. "Focus all your remaining senses, feel the woods around you and find the scent within them." I focused all my senses (besides my sight) on the forest. I listened to Jasper's soft breathing in my ear, the birds in the trees and then, there it as: the thumping of a heart and the rushing of fresh blood in ready veins. My throat burst into flames at the smell. Granted, it wasn't exactly what I was looking for but it wasn't as bad as Bella had described. I breathed deeply and followed the scent skilfully. Just as we got close, something moved in the trees nearby and I froze. Interpreting it as a threat, I flexed my fingers and sniffed.

Big mistake.

"Sandy, NO!" I heard Jasper roar but I couldn't listen. That scent, that _human_ scent, was one I couldn't ignore. I blurred through the trees, following my nose and, within seconds, I was right with the humans. I was about to step out and sink my teeth into their pulsing necks when arms hooked around my waist and a hand clapped over my mouth. I struggled silently as the person ran with my at vampire speed to a location far away from the humans. When we got there, I continued struggling until calming waves came over me and I realised Jasper was holding me. I immediately relaxed and his hold on me stopped.

"Let's just hunt," I suggested before he could say anything. I focused on a new target and ran for a herd of deer nearby. I neatly lunged, feeling the power in my limbs and sank my teeth into one of the largest ones' throats and drained it quickly, looking for any way besides humans to quench my thirst. I think I would have drunk bunnies at that point. After I'd drained another, Jasper's hand came to rest on my shoulder. Thankfully, I was still neat and clean (somehow) and my clothes were blood free.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes and I started nodding my head. But I couldn't do it. His question caused the severity of what I'd almost done to sink into my skull and made me sink to me knees, sobbing loudly with no tears. When I felt my mate kneel next to me and go to wrap his arms around me, I jumped up violently fast.

"Stay away from me," I begged but he didn't seem to understand and his face acquired a hurt look. "I'm not safe." The hurt turned to confusion. "Oh God, I can't believe I almost killed those people. They have lives, possibly families and things to do, people to see. And I almost ripped that away from them. You said there was nothing wrong with me but there is. I couldn't resist their blood, I can never be around people. Jasper!" I wailed, almost collapsing again from the guilt I felt. He caught me instantly and stared into my eyes, pain in his own.

"There is nothing wrong with you! That is typical for a newborn, I promise. You reacted better than I thought, though." His tone had started desperate then calmed down slightly as the pained fire in his eyes quieted.

"How?"

"For one, you didn't use all of your strength to get out of my grip. Two, you never tried to go back. Three, you're torturing yourself over doing it when most newborns are so thirsty that they don't care. You have control. You don't have as much as Bella but you're better than the majority of newborns. Maybe Carlisle's theory was right – preparation is key." His voice was so serious and so passionate that I had no reason to doubt him. I snuggled into his chest, burrowing for the comfort only he could provide. His hands stroked my hair and I felt occasional kisses on the top of my head. I wasn't perfect, but with Jasper's help, I would fight like hell for control. And he would help me, I knew he would.

**I hope that was acceptable. If I remember correctly, it was Carlisle that thought Bella's preparation towards becoming a vampire meant she had excellent self control but I'm not 100% certain. Anyway, as Sandy had minor preparation too, her self control is slightly heightened but, as you can see, not brilliant. Anyway, see you in two days for an update. Love Bianca :) x**


	20. Two Years

**Chapter Nineteen**

**My longest chapter to date. Just a warning: you are going to HATE me by the end of this. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I do own Alessandria 'Sandy' Mitchell.**

Jasper and I made our way back to the Cullen house at a speed somewhere between human and vampire. Our hands were linked and I kept tensing out of nerves. He had to calm me down at least five times before we reached the house and entered. There, an eager Emmett leapt up.

"So, how did it go?" he asked as he bounded over to us. I rolled my scarlet eyes at him but looked to Jasper for help. I noticed Edward (who was now present along with Jake, Nessie and Bella) tense as he read my thoughts.

"First of all, stay out of my head," I snarled warningly at him. Emmett was grinning at my behaviour. I shoved past him to stand by the fireplace as Jasper eyed me worriedly. "I almost attacked some humans," I admitted quietly and, to my utter surprise, no one reacted.

"And? It happens to all of us," Rose stated casually and I gaped at her.

"You're out of your fucking mind! I could have killed them!" I shrieked but Jasper instantly calmed me down and I took an unnecessary breath. "Sorry." Emmett laughed.

"It looks like Sandy doesn't have Bella's control." I hissed at him but didn't comment.

"She does have a level of control though, supporting Carlisle's theory of preparation," Jasper pointed out and Edward tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

"I won't eat Nessie, if that's what you're thinking. Besides, it's not like Jake would let me near her and I'm not stupid enough to take him on. And he smells bad," I argued, causing Edward to relax and Rosalie to go into peals of laughter at Jacob's wounded expression. I looked expectantly at Alice for the answer I craved.

Jasper POV

"The Volturi will be here at midnight," Alice told us and I refused to growl like Sandy did although I very much wanted to.

"It'll be fine, Sandy. They'll show up, check you're a vampire and be gone," Rose assured her happily. Sandy gave her a look of pure exasperation.

"Yes, but they creep me out," she stated honestly. Emmett found this hilariously amusing and I felt Sandy's irritation spike – the first sign that her temper was riled. I glared at Emmett reproachfully and he shrugged.

"They creep everyone out." Sandy calmed down instantly. I felt a strong vibe of curiousity from Edward and glanced at him then back to my mate.

"Demetri has his eye on Sandy," he blurted out. Sandy shot through all of her stages of anger in one second (being a newborn probably didn't help).

"WHAT!?" she shrieked, leaping away from her leaning position against the fireplace. I moved in quickly, ready to restrain her if the need arose but the coffee table burst into flames. Rosalie screamed and shot across the room as she was the closest to the table besides Sandy and me. Edward was staring at Sandy in shock but his curiousity was gone.

"Put it out!" Rose cried and Esme ran in with a fire extinguisher which she quickly put to good use. The flames were put out and everyone stood completely still.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked after a long silence. Sandy was still staring wide-eyed at the black and crumbling table.

"Sandy." Edward's simple statement drew all eyes to him.

"I'm sorry, who?" Rose asked although we had all heard.

"It was Sandy. That's her gift." I gaped at Sandy who had calmed down and was now grinning.

"I always did have an explosive temper," she joked and the room relaxed. I approached her slowly and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "You're not afraid of me?" she asked and I smiled lightly.

"No, as long as you don't set me on fire. What concerns me is Demetri," I said and she snarled viciously. I used my gift to calm her down before any more furniture suffered and she leaned into my chest.

"He knows he'll never get her. He was simply intrigued by her," Edward answered and everyone glared at him. He backed away from Sandy nervously as she was looking scary again.

"Really, Edward, you couldn't have made that a little clearer before Sandy set the table on fire?" Esme asked irritably. Sandy looked sheepish whilst Edward looked apologetic.

"At least we know Sandy has a gift now," Edward tried to compromise. Sandy huffed in an extremely adorable way then wriggled out of my arms, settling down on the couch to play Mario Kart with (and get sadly beaten by) Emmett. I made myself comfortable next to her, making sure she didn't get too upset about losing. God knew what Emmett would do if Sandy killed the Wii.

JSJSJSJSJS

Sandy POV

I was rigidly leaning against the side of the window as we all heard the Volturi approaching. I still marvelled at how I could hear so much and so far away, even after spending two hours just listening to distant sounds. I had made Edward race me to test my speed, Emmett arm wrestle me to test my strength and Alice play with me to test my agility. I had accidently turned another, smaller table and two chairs to ash when Emmett beat me at Mario Kart (despite Jasper calming me down) and when Jasper made a vain attempt to try and hone my gift. Rosalie had pointed out that I was eighteen and my temper still hadn't been calmed. Carlisle argued that I would learn with time and gifts were there to be developed. Esme had forbidden practicing within the house after the second table. Jasper was standing nearby trying not to look like he was skulking but he was. I could understand though. In preparation for the visit, I had went through my entire wardrobe (which Alice had replaced AGAIN when I was changing) and changed outfits thirteen times before settling on dark purple skinny jeans, a black tank top and black sparkly flats – all of which must have cost a fortune. I really hoped to learn where they kept their money one day. A knock on the door made me turn my head and Jasper to dart forward and wrap his arms around me from behind. Carlisle, naturally, answered it with a welcoming smile. I wanted to swallow but it felt strange to do such an unnecessary thing. So I didn't. When Carlisle stepped back and gestured for them to enter, I almost groaned at the sight. According to Jasper, only Aro had visited with multiple guards during the first stages of my transformation. This time, all three elders had shown up with guards and Caius looked like he was enjoying himself greatly. When his eyes fell on me, however, I had the pleasure of seeing the enjoyment fizzle out and disappointment take its place. Aro's eyes were cheerful and Marcus' were dull and lacking emotion.

"Look at you, Alessandria! You look wonderful," Aro complimented and I nodded to acknowledge it, not wanting to risk speaking too much. "How was the transformation?"

"Painful," I answered simply and he nodded slowly.

"Yes, it can be uncomfortable. May I?" he asked and held out his hand. I reached forward as Jasper and Edward tensed and placed my hand in Aro's. It didn't last very long and he looked pleased, excited and plotting as he let me go. I looked at Edward and saw an expression of pure disbelief on his face as he stared at Aro.

"No," Edward breathed very quietly and everyone looked at him, confused. Even the Volturi guard looked bewildered.

"I have a proposition for you, Alessandria," Aro stated, ignoring everyone else. I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"And that is?" I urged, slightly nervous.

"It seems that, due to your particular gifts, you could use some training," he answered and I felt my eyes widen as Jasper's arms tightened around my waist.

"I have been a vampire less than twenty four hours, Aro. Of course I need training, which my family can help me with," I told him. Jasper squeezed my side in warning and I shut my mouth quickly.

"What I meant was for you to come to Volterra where we have experience in many gifts and can help you with yours." This time, I did swallow. I weighed the pros and cons in my quick vampire mind. I didn't trust the Volturi but they could help me with my gift and I wouldn't feel too guilty if one of them ended up dead because of it. But I would have to leave my family . . . and Jasper.

"How long would I be with you for?" I asked in as calm a voice as possible.

"I would estimate two years." Good God, I had been hoping for no more than three months.

"And if I don't?"

"We would view you as a threat to the vampire world and yourself and we would have to exterminate you." I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that Jazz was seething. Aro was a very crafty being. He had threatened to kill me and my family if they didn't transform me into a vampire and then he threatened to kill me if I didn't leave my family for Volterra for TWO YEARS. He may be old enough to have no care for time but two years was a long period for a new vampire like me. That was two years without Rose for sketching encouragement, Emmett for beating me at video games, Alice for changing my wardrobe every week and Esme for motherly love that I'd missed since I was fourteen. That was two years without Jasper's arms, kisses and soothing vibes. Who would soothe my violent temper when it was out of control? Who would kiss away my worries and make them feel a million miles away? Who would love me like I knew no one else in the world or beyond could? We were soulmates.

"And after two years, you will let me leave," I stated, not asking but telling. Aro beamed.

"Of course you will and completely unharmed. Although, if you wanted a place on our guard at the end of two years, we would welcome you warmly," he replied and I looked at Caius. I highly doubted he would welcome me with open arms but I didn't care.

"I want twenty four hours. After that, I agree to come with you to Volterra for two years if I am allowed to leave at the end completely unharmed in any way and my family remain safe," I told him and I distinctly heard Rose whimper. Jasper's arms were so tight around me that I would have cracked ribs if I had been human. Aro beamed wider.

"We will see you in twenty four hours." And he departed, taking his brothers and guards with him.

"You are in so much trouble," Rose snarled and I turned my head as much as Jasper would allow, seeing her shooting daggers at me with her furious topaz eyes.

"They would have killed her Rose," Alice pointed out.

"But-."

"And then come for us," Sylvester added.

"Still-."

"Sandy did the right thing. And she will learn to use her gift effectively like you were complaining about her not doing earlier," Esme concluded and Rose sighed loudly. I noticed that, even though the entire family had moved in some way, Jasper remained statue still, which worried me.

Jasper POV

My worst fear had been realised. Never had I imagined that Sandy would be taken away from because Aro wanted her gift. The thought hadn't passed through my too-hopeful mind. And now she was being taken from me. Two years without seeing her, hearing her laugh, feeling her in my arms, smelling her beautiful hair and tasting her intoxicating lips was something I couldn't contemplate. I felt her wriggle and, knowing that her temper was very sensitive after that encounter, loosened my hold and let her go. I watched her leave the room and listened as she walked around the house at human speed.

"I don't know whether to be angry or miserable," Rose stated and I could feel her turmoil as the emotions swirled within her.

"Be furious – everyone else is miserable," Emmett suggested as he fidgeted with the Wii controller sadly. Rose nodded once.

"Right, I'll be furious." Then she growled and stomped out of the house. Sandy returned to the room ten minutes later and looked at all of us with a pained expression. She was depressed and I attempted to change it. She glared and I stopped, knowing she wanted the sadness to remain. I couldn't understand why.

"I'll miss you," she said in a voice that indicated her need to cry. Esme sobbed and ran to envelop Sandy in a hug. When she was done, my girlfriend left to look for Rose.

"You ok, Jasper?" Bella asked softly and I shook my head. No, I was not ok. I was far from it. Unable to stand the torrent of emotions from everyone on top of my own, I left out of the back door and sat by Sandy's favourite pond. She had been thrilled earlier when the sun had come out and immediately rushed outside. I found her by the pond she loved so much, giggling as she examined her diamond-like skin. I had just stood and watched her for a while, smiling at her gorgeous, grinning face. And she was leaving. She wouldn't see her pond for two years. Or maybe it would be longer. What if she decided to stay with the Volturi? Would she? How long would she stay? Forever? A century? Two years was bad enough.

"Jasper, you're thinking too hard," Sandy's voice told me two hours later. It was the longest we'd been apart for a long time. Two years was looking to be too painful.

"Well, you're obviously not thinking enough, so I'll do it for you." Hurt washed over her and I winced, turning to see her injured expression. "I'm sorry, love." And I pulled her into a hug. I could feel her shaking slightly as she lifted her lips to mine. It was our first kiss since she'd become a vampire and I put everything I'd been holding back into it. Our tongues collided and our hands fisted in the other's hair and clothes. I was shocked when she broke away and started placing kisses along my jawbone and under my ear. I reciprocated by lowering my mouth to her neck and kissing it teasingly. She moaned, a sound I had never heard her make before and I pulled back to look into her ruby eyes. She smiled softly and tugged on my arm to make me follow her. Curious, I ran right behind her until she reached her room and dragged me inside, slamming the door behind us. When she jumped and latched her legs around my waist, I pulled back again and looked at her in confusion.

"I want to give you a proper goodbye," she whispered and I felt my eyes widen. "Please Jasper," she begged and I couldn't have resisted, even if I'd wanted to. I bent down to kiss her passionately and led her to the bed.

**Do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you. See you in two days! Love Bianca :) x**


	21. Volterra

**Chapter Twenty**

**Thank you to one of my lovely reviewers for pointing out that Sandy should not go to Volterra alone. I present chapter twenty!**

Rose POV

"Someone has to go with her," Alice said hurriedly. Jasper and Sandy were still upstairs having their very long goodbye but none of us could bring ourselves to complain. They deserved to just be lost in each other until she had to leave.

"And just who can we send Alice?" I asked snippily. I was still in my 'furious' mode. How dare the Volturi do this to her? And how dare Sandy agree with it?

"Dad can go because he can hear thoughts," Nessie said instantly and we all saw Edward's instant disagreement.

"I am not leaving," he snarled defiantly and I hissed at him.

"You don't want to go because you don't want to leave Nessie and Bella behind. This is about more than being with your family, Edward. Sandy could be in real danger because of this!" I growled and he glared at me but didn't reply, knowing I was right.

"I don't think sending Edward is a good idea. Maybe Jasper should go." Instant alarm bells sprung up in my head and I saw everyone look at Alice like she'd lost it.

"He'd get himself killed. Yes, he is an excellent fighter and would provide Sandy with the most comfort but he would be so angry at the situation that something is bound to go wrong," Bella pointed out and Alice nodded thoughtfully.

"What about you?" I suggested but she shook her head.

"No, Aro wants my gift too much. I wouldn't prevent much from happening if he craved my gift." Damn her and her sense! I could see Esme was getting very upset with this conversation as she nervously twirled her caramel hair around her finger. Alice was bouncing on the spot as if to work off agitation and Emmett was – Emmett!

"Emmett could go! He'd provide comfort, he's a good fighter and he doesn't have a specific gift for Aro to recruit him!" I suggested gleefully. Alice was shaking her head instantly.

"Emmett loves the fight too much." His wounded expression said it all but we had more important issues to deal with than my husband's hurt feelings.

"This is ridiculous, Alice! Why don't you come up with some ideas instead of shooting down ours!?" I finally cried from sheer panic. .

"We have failed to take into account that the Volturi may not allow an accomplice for Sandy," Carlisle pointed out sullenly. I sighed. Of course, the Volturi would be awkward about this.

"Even if they did, the safety of that person is not guaranteed because they weren't a part of the original agreement," Edward added and I felt my mood plummet even more. This was ridiculous.

"Why don't we just come up with someone to go with Sandy and if they don't allow it, we demand that they do?" Emmett asked and I shrugged.

"The first part of that plan could work. But if we demanded something from them, we'd end up dead," I pointed out and Alice huffed.

"Listen, we can debate about this for our remaining time all we want but it's not going to fix things! We should just decide on someone to go with Sandy to Volterra then ask nicely if they can go. If Aro refuses, then we can just keep a very close eye on her through my visions, ok?" Alice suggested and we all nodded.

"So, who's going?" There was a collective groan at my question and I saw Alice's slightly dark topaz eyes watching me thoughtfully. I wasn't sure I liked what she might be thinking.

"Rose can go." To my utter horror, no one objected to this.

"Why am I the best candidate?" I whined, not caring that I sounded like a moaning child. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're Sandy's best friend, you can distract her easily without the use of anything but you, you can keep her calm and you won't lose your temper. You also don't have a gift for Aro to collect and you will put that Chelsea girl in her place," she listed cheerfully. Unfortunately, I couldn't argue. She was right. The question was: would I be allowed to go?

JSJSJSJSJS

Six Months Later

Sandy POV

I don't know how she managed to do it, but Rosalie successfully manoeuvred herself into accompanying me to Volterra. Not that I minded, of course, I needed her. I would have lost my mind the second the jet landed in Volterra had it not been for my best friend. She was that little reminder that I had family and I had something to go home to after all my training was done.

The daily routine grew boring by the end of the first week but at least it was a routine and I kind of knew what to expect. I first had target practice to hone my flammable tendencies. This was followed by meditation to help control my temper and make sure my gift wouldn't get out of control every time Felix called me 'tea and scones' (don't ask why I got mad at that). This then led into the study of Italian history and language, where I learned all about Italy and to speak Italian fluently. After all that bull, I had free time which was exceptionally relieving. All of these 'activities' lasted six hours each as I didn't have to sleep. Target practice helped but, believe me, I still had a while to go. Meditation was a bust as I had to work with Jane, who I couldn't stand and vice versa. The study of Italian history and language was both irritating and boring – something I looked forward to the least of all my daily lessons. The free time was generally spent reading, writing about my day, talking with Rosalie or going to feedings. The subject of blood was a problematic issue with Aro. Both Rosalie and I had a three day argument with him upon our arrival in Volterra about human versus animal blood. He didn't want us leaving Volterra to find animals to drink (talk about a short leash) and he downright refused to have them brought in. I point blank denied drinking human blood and went a full two weeks without blood because of it. Rosalie, on the other hand, lasted two months because they didn't particularly care about her. Eventually, I was dragged kicking and screaming to the feeding hall which was full of humans and I couldn't last. The smell invaded my senses, set my throat alight and I leapt for the nearest throat. In a remarkable show of self control, Rosalie lasted until the second month without blood. As she didn't have to attend my lessons with me or do anything in particular, she generally just stayed in our morbid room, occasionally appearing during meditation or Italian history to liven them up a bit. But she cracked one day when I came back with some blood on my jeans and ran for the nearest human.

That's when I really hated myself and every time I fed from then on, the self loathing grew along with my ache for Jasper. Not only had I cracked under the smell of human blood and become a murderer, but I had shoved Rosalie off the wagon as well. She could no longer claim to not having tasted human blood. But she just shrugged it off when I attempted to apologise, saying that everyone had their time and she couldn't have escaped it forever. And when I wasn't feeling guilty about Rosalie, I couldn't help but think about how Jasper would hate me when I found out my habits. I knew he had gone through it but that was without prior knowledge. I knew better and I still did it. Human blood was addictive.

"Hello Sandy," a sultry voice said in my ear and I very nearly cried. Demetri had decided that I was fair game away from my family and followed me around from the moment we landed in Volterra. Rosalie, the traitor, just told me to suck it up and that she knew I wouldn't do anything. Demetri, being a tracker, always knew where to find me which was generally in my room, where I was at that moment. The quarters Rose and I had been given were distinctly different from my room at home with beige walls, a blood red carpet, black leather furniture and a flat screen television. I missed my purple walls, my wall sized window and my bed (even though I didn't use it much). That made me think of Jasper and the last time I had seen him, after making love to him for the first time (and many other times) and having to leave him behind. If I hadn't had Rosalie, I would've probably torn my head off already.

"I am very busy Demetri," I sniped, hand blurring as I scribbled furiously in my small, black diary about the wall I had blown up during meditation.

"I can see that Alessandria." I snarled. I hated the way he said my shortened name, let alone my whole name. At least it was better than 'Al'. "But I heard something very interesting that you might want to hear." I rolled my eyes and finally looked up at him. He looked genuinely pleased with himself and it reminded me sadly of Steven. Then I thought about Lance. Just before I had left, Esme and Carlisle had told me that they would file a missing persons report when I was gone and I was slightly thankful. But Lance would be heartbroken, just like I would have been if it was him.

"What is it, Demetri?" I sighed and he grinned cockily, like he'd won some kind of prize. I bit back a snarl at that thought. I was NOT a prize to be won.

"When Aro heard you thoughts about your parents, he started thinking. With a little bit of digging and a trip down memory lane, he discovered that the nomad that killed your parents was apprehended and executed by us for the exposure he almost cost us through that exact incident." My jaw fell open as that settled into my brain. The Volturi had killed the nomad. They were the ones my parents were talking about when they came to visit me. Did that mean I owed the Volturi?

"No, my dear, you do not. It was not done for you but for us," Aro answered an hour later and I held back a sigh of relief. "Tomorrow, you will commence studying Spanish instead of Italian as you have mastered it." And I was thankfully dismissed. I blurred up to my room to find an expectant Rosalie.

"Well, do you owe them?" she asked anxiously as she put her hair into tiny plaits. She must have been really bored. I shook my head.

"No, I don't owe them. They did it for their benefit, not mine." She shrugged and stood up.

"I'm going to walk about," she said and I eyed her suspiciously as she left, closing the door behind her. I scrambled over to my wardrobe and pulled out a box from the depths of black. As I wasn't a Volturi member, I didn't have to wear a cloak but I did have to wear black clothes. Sitting on the nearest armchair, I opened the mahogany box and pulled out a clean piece of paper and my favourite pen.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I don't know what to say, really. You will never get these letters because I won't send them and I will burn them with my in-progress firepower when I get back. If I get back. I always fear I will not return to you because I will be kept here or end up somewhere else. That worries me. The thought of never seeing you again is painful. It has been six months away from you and I have written you a letter every single day to make myself feel close to you._

_Today, I thought of Demetri during my meditation and a wall blew up. I believe that speaks very much for itself. He has already caused the destruction of one of Esme's favourite tables and several other furniture pieces. Honestly, I don't know how much more of it I can take before I accidently set someone on fire. Caius loathes me, Demetri stalks me with his unfair advantage (perhaps I should use mine on him – it shouldn't be too hard) and Alec acts skittish around me, like he doesn't know how to behave in my presence. That's very off-putting but at least he doesn't use his gift on me._

_I love you and, as always, I miss you. I'll think of you to keep me calm._

_Sandy x x_

I sighed as I finished, gripping the pen too hard. I let the metal contraption go before it snapped and folded up the letter, slipping it into a blank envelope and putting it in the box. I replaced the box in my wardrobe and returned to my armchair to finish my new book. I hadn't asked for much from Aro, merely requesting some sketch books, some notepads and plenty of pens and pencils. I vaguely wondered where Rosalie had wondered off to so randomly but didn't think too hard on it. She was odd that way.

Rose POV

"Alec," I greeted as I sat in the casual, kind of common room area of the castle. The younger looking vampire glanced up at me and nodded, chocolate hair landing in his eyes. I chose the red armchair to sit in, tired of the black furniture in my room.

"Rose," he replied. We were more civil towards each other than I was towards anyone else but I saw him more than anyone else. "How is our resident flame thrower?" he asked in what was almost a teasing tone. I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question it further.

"She's miserable as hell. But that's to be expected," I replied with a shrug. He was eyeing my freshly plaited hair with slight befuddlement but didn't comment on it, merely rolling his eyes slightly. What can I say? I was very bored.

"I need something of substance, Rose," he pointed out and I sighed.

"She's writing to Jasper once more. I found a batch of letters – one for every day she's been here and I know she's writing to him now. That's why I went on walkabouts. She misses everyone," I answered. He sighed sadly.

"I'll be sure to inform Alice," he told me and I watched him carefully.

"Aro knows, doesn't he?" I finally asked and he nodded.

"He found out yesterday. He has no problem with it as long as Sandy does not find out and she is not the one in direct contact with them," he replied and I nodded quickly.

"I better get back before something happens. You never know with Sandy." I stood from the armchair and made it to the door before turning around once again. "Hey, Alec? Thank you." And I left the room, thankful for Alec's help with Sandy. Who knew I could have an ally within Volterra's walls?

**I'll see you in two days (or maybe three depending on my schedule which grows erratic towards the end of the summer holidays). Love Bianca :) x**


	22. Homeward Bound

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Nice long chapter for you here, slightly later than normal because I was out.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I do own anything unrecognisable which does not include Mario Kart as that also isn't mine (although I kick arse at that game).**

Jasper POV

The two years were the slowest of my life. After seven months, I cracked from Sandy's absence and left Archenwood. Nessie constantly talked about her as though everyone was about to forget. Alice had taken it upon herself to watch Sandy's decisions and talk to Alec in Volterra, informing me of the smallest things. I had been told when Sandy changed to human blood, when she chose to write daily letters to me that she never sent and when she decided to set Demetri's room on fire, even after I had departed when the strain grew too hard. I first returned to Manchester but didn't last long before leaving and heading to Scotland. I spent the majority of a year in rainy Glasgow before leaving Britain entirely and ending up in Denali, where Tanya and her family continued to reside. Needless to say, they were surprised to see me.

"Jasper? What on Earth are you doing here? The last we heard, you were in England!" Tanya cried as she opened the door. True to form, her strawberry blonde curls were in perfect curls and a wide smile spread across her mouth. I was hugged then tugged inside to see Kate and Garrett. Carmen and Eleazar were nowhere around.

"Well, well, well, I need to call Esme," Kate said before departing. Garrett rose from his position on the chocolate brown couch and slapped me on the back.

"Good to see you again. So why'd you leave?" he asked and I sighed, looking around the room. The walls were a rich, creamy colour as was the thick carpet. Any furniture was a soft brown colour and various paintings (very likely exclusive originals) hung on the walls. A large mirror the size of Emmett's television hung above the fireplace, framed in mahogany wood.

"I think you already know the answer to that," I replied, knowing full well that Alice would have called them as soon as she had a vision about my whereabouts. Garrett shrugged carelessly.

"Alice told us that you were very overcome, missing your mate and all but that was it. Why did you really leave?" There was a very long pause as he waited patiently for my internal debate to finish.

"I grew tired of being somewhere she could have been," I finally answered after five minutes of contemplation. Garrett nodded, making a slight face.

"I don't blame you. She is your true mate after all. Tell us what happened – how you met her, what she's like, when she became a vampire and how in the Hell you managed to irritate the Volturi. Again." Kate wondered back into the room as I sighed once more, not really wanting to talk about Sandy. But I missed her so much and I hadn't spoken about her or my feelings since I'd left my family. Maybe it could do me some good.

"It all started when Alice had a vision and moved us all to Archenwood . . ."

JSJSJSJSJS

Sandy POV

My final day in the Volturi Castle was the happiest I had been in two years. It ranked numbed three on my list of happiest days ever – one and two both involving Jasper. I was seated in my room dressed in the clothes Alice had chosen for me to come to Volterra in: baby blue skinny jeans, black Jimmy Choo (my favourite shoe designer) stilettos and a white top with off the shoulder straps. My black handbag with my plane ticket, passport (forgery), money, contact lenses and many, many letters to Jasper that I couldn't bring myself to let go of was clutched in my hand as I stared at my purple, diamond encrusted watch. I heard Demetri enter and didn't bother to hold back my groan of desperation. I told myself it was only a few more hours until I could leave and felt a little better. But when he sat next to me and didn't say anything, I grew confused and slightly suspicious and looked up at him. He was staring at the floor looking dejected. What the Hell was wrong with him?

"Tell me about you and Jasper," he ordered after a long while. I frowned, tilting my head to the side minutely.

"Um, what?" I asked in compete bewilderment. That wasn't what I expected when I got ready for the day at all.

"I want you to tell me about Jasper – what makes him so special?" Demetri seemed to be curious against his will yet kind of put out and I grinned devilishly.

"Are you . . . jealous?" I asked in what was almost a teasing tone. He glared at me but didn't reply and I took my cue to actually answer his somewhat complex question. "He's my true mate, what more can I say?" I asked cluelessly.

"How did you two meet?"

"He came to my school in my final year and we . . . connected, I guess." It was hard searching for the right answers to his questions, they were so in depth. Yet the storytelling continued. Demetri asked complicated questions, I gave the detailed answers that seemed to match up and it continued like that for several hours until a beaming Rosalie burst into the room. She was dressed in deep blue skinny jeans with a grey tank top and a fitted, black jacket. Her favourite Louboutins were on her feet and I smirked. She had put her hair in two plaits over her shoulders which looked very cute, I had to say.

"It's time," she told us eagerly and I rushed out of the room, leaving Demetri behind. We hurried along corridors until we reached Aro's throne room of sorts and I was led in. Every single member of the guard was present and they were arranged with perfect accuracy around the edges of the large hall. The three elders stood in front of their ornate thrones and I proceeded forward to them.

"I will miss you child." He was dragging out the goodbye but I had no interest in prolonging my stay.

"I can't really say the same but I can thank you for everything you've helped me with over these past two years," I replied and he slowly nodded his head, taking my hand one more time then letting go three seconds later.

"Alec will be accompanying you hone. But are you sure you won't stay, Alessandria?" I noticed that his milky red eyes did not waver from me and the way he distinctly singled me out, ignoring Rose.

"I am sure, Aro. You have treated me well and assisted me greatly but I don't belong here. I belong with the Cullens – my family," I insisted, still getting a thrill out of calling the Cullens my family. I also noticed that the cheeky edge to my voice was creeping back in and vowed to keep that under control until I was sure they wouldn't kill either Rose or myself.

"Very well. Have a safe journey and please visit sometime soon," he pleaded gently. I agreed with a firm nod then departed with Rose and Alec. We were going home!

JSJSJSJSJS

It took every ounce of my better built self control and light restraint from Rosalie not to run off the jet at vampire speed. She insisted that the very human-filled airport would be hard enough on the pair of us without complicating it. Alec bid us farewell, I popped in my mud brown contacts (something Bella could sympathise with – they were a pain in the arse) and prepared myself for the cruellest form of temptation.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I hissed as we walked as fast as possible without drawing attention to ourselves. Rose seemed to be doing a lot better than I was, lucky cow. We had navigated through passport control (with some staring at it wasn't directed at our faces) and were heading for the exit. Our lack of hold luggage made the journey easier.

"It won't be long now. Just hold your breath and don't talk," she suggested and I did so quite easily. The scent couldn't bother me if I could actually smell it. We weaved our way delicately through the bustling humans that I tried very hard not to see as food. I instead watched their suitcases to prevent gazing at their necks. Each person had a different size, shape or colour and there was no coincidental matching from complete strangers. My sensitive ears picked up children (probably in another terminal) screaming for food and hugs and that they were bored. I wondered vaguely if Nessie had ever been that whiny then decided I was glad I couldn't have kids. I didn't have the patience to wait for them to hit around twenty seven when they finally stopped being annoying. When we finally reached the exit, my hope for the end of my torment crashed as I saw humans gathered everywhere. Thankfully, the day was dull and rainy, so they were heading for cars and taxis fast and ignoring us. Looking around, I forgot all about my torture and squealed, throwing myself at the nearest Cullen (Edward).

"It looks like someone's happy," I heard Alice say and I let Edward go, latching onto the pixie like girl instead.

"I'm ecstatic! I'm home with my family and hoping for a bright, colourful wardrobe!" I cried gleefully, moving to hug Esme and Carlisle. "And a deer or something wouldn't go amiss," I whispered and Emmett grinned, pulling away from snogging Rosalie to pick me up and whirl me around quickly. I laughed jubilantly.

"I've missed you Sandy," he said cheerfully as he set me down. I punched his shoulder playfully and smirked.

"I missed you guys too. I missed my purple bedroom and my eye-catching clothes. I missed getting beaten by Emmett at every game except arm wrestling. I missed shopping. But most of all, I missed Jasper . . . who is not here . . ." I trailed off, glancing around in hurt. Where was he? Everyone else is here. Why not Jasper? I analysed my family members carefully and saw each one with a smoothly blank expression. Well, Rosalie looked just as stumped as I was. "Right, you will explain when we get home and go hunting," I ordered and slid into the backseat of the shiny, comfortable Land Rover that I had also missed. I couldn't wait to drive my Lamborghini properly! Soon, everyone else followed my actions and we drove back to Archenwood. Over the two hour car journey, I blabbered away to Nessie about everything I'd missed and what I'd done in Volterra. Apparently, many people had given up hope that I was still alive after Esme and Carlisle's missing persons report, which I suppose was along the right lines. I wasn't alive anymore. My mind kept drifting to Jasper as I explained the exciting parts of my daily routine to Nessie. Where was he?

JSJSJSJSJS

Jasper POV

"This is stupid. Go home," Kate demanded and we all looked up at her. Tanya looked disappointed yet expectant, Garrett looked like he was restraining laughter and Eleazar and Carmen were shaking their heads. Kate's shining topaz eyes were looking directly at me and I ground my teeth together. Hints had been dropped, heavily, over the previous five/six weeks and it looked as though Kate had finally cracked.

"Despite the rudeness of Kate's statement, she is right Jasper," Eleazar pointed out in a deceptively neutral voice. I glared.

"It is two years and three days since she left. You know she will be back in Archenwood by now and, despite your complete denial about all things Sandy, you know she'll be missing you!" Tanya nearly yelled, exasperation filling her statement and emotions. I sighed loudly.

"She may have stayed in Volterra." It was a statement of someone uncertain of themselves but Kate's furious glare showed she had misinterpreted it. She snatched me out of the soft suede armchair I had been seated in and began shaking me, sending occasional shocks down my arms that tingled unpleasantly. I noticed no one stopping her.

"She is your true mate, you utter imbecile! When you finally realise that you're being a prat and she didn't stay in Volterra, I hope the guilt eats you alive. I can guarantee she went back to Archenwood but you most likely pushed her back to the Volturi through your abandonment." She was half right, unfortunately. I could have pushed Sandy back to the Volturi through my actions – if she'd returned home in the first place. She also had the rest of the family to keep her planted in Archenwood. My thoughts weren't a lack of faith in Alessandria, but in me.

"You cannot guarantee that. You don't even know Sandy," I argued back, causing Kate to shake me harshly.

"I know enough about her from every detailed story that you've gushed." I thought that was a bit extreme. I did not gush. "I know her natural hair colour is dark blonde, which she hasn't told anyone but you. I know she sucks at video games but, despite you not wanting her hurt feelings, you love watching her pout because it's so adorable. I know that she is fiercely loyal and wouldn't give up the chance to see you again after that length of time. And even if I didn't know those random facts along with so many others, I do know that I am a woman and she will have gone home. I can't say she'll still be there though. If I had come home to find the love of my life gone, I'd jump to conclusions. She left to protect herself and her family. What's your excuse?" And she let me go, huffing angrily and stormed over to the couch where she sat down heavily. Tanya watched with restrained amusement and trepidation whilst I sat down in quiet thought. Kate made a very good point but, judging by her ready emotions, Tanya needed to add to it.

"It looks like you don't trust her or you don't love her." The doorbell rang and Tanya moved her head towards the front door. No one else shifted their positions. "Which would you prefer?" she asked before she breezed off to answer the door. My phone rang and I sighed as I saw Alice's name on Caller ID.

"Alice," I said as I answered. I could hear the various movements of our family in the background and the distinct yelling of Emmett.

"Get out of the way, you squishy frog thing!" I waited expectantly for Sandy to correct him with the 'squishy frog thing's' name but became disappointed when I didn't. She hadn't gone home after all.

"I will not yell at you for being a prick. But Sandy might. She was very upset that you weren't here."

"Nice try, Alice. She's not there, is she?" I heard Alice snort mockingly.

"Not anymore. She heard you'd vanished and followed in your footsteps." There was a clear mischievous tone in her voice that put me on edge.

" What do you mean she-?" I heard Tanya enter the room with some new, familiar footsteps. Kate was smirking gleefully at me. I turned around, phone still pressed to my ear and froze as first the scent then the face hit me. She was dressed in a tight, emerald green cashmere dress with five inch, black stiletto heels. Her hair was still poker straight and in a side ponytail over her left shoulder, still the rich blackcurrant colour I remembered. She was smirking slightly and I noticed her eyes were orangey red. She'd already been hunting – vegetarian style. Alice's voice faded into the background as I stared at her.

"Did you really think I was going to let you slip away that easily?" Sandy asked playfully. I finally ended Alice's call and put the phone away in my pocket. Blurring over to Sandy, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her face everywhere.

"I." I kissed her eyelids, now closed. "Am." I kissed her nose. "So" I kissed both her cheeks. "Sorry." I finally kissed her lips. But she didn't respond and angrily pulled away, hurt taking precedent over her emotions.

"We need to talk. Now."

**Ooh, what's going to happen? If you wait two days, you'll find out! Love Bianca :) x**


	23. Angry Reunions

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**In my opinion, this could have gone a lot better but it didn't. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight but I do own Alessandria and anything unrecognisable.**

I didn't care that Jasper was my true mate or that he apparently had self esteem issues – I was mad and I was going to let him know about it. I said goodbye to the Denali Coven before practically dragging Jasper out of there by his ear. Oh, I was pissed. When I had gotten home from the airport and I went hunting with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Sylvester, I thought I deserved an award for not asking questions. I waited until I had drained several animals to get me back in the swing of things (which wasn't too hard considering how disgusted I was with myself for drinking innocent humans) and I also waited for everyone else to finish before I finally asked for an explanation. Needless to say, they were hesitant. It took ten minutes for Alice to formulate a sentence and Rosalie and I were told in bitty pieces from our three accomplices that Jasper had disappeared after seven months of our absence and hadn't returned since. Alice informed me that he had relocated to Denali where they had family and I decided to wait a bit, booking a flight for the next day and then I spent the rest of my time reuniting with my family. I hunted once more before I left then got on the plane, ready to confront my love.

"You're Sandy, right?" someone I assumed to be Tanya by the strawberry blonde hair on her head. I nodded and a wide, welcoming smile appeared on her face as she stuck out her hand. "I'm Tanya," she replied and I shook her hand, smiling right back at her. I liked her already.

"Where is he?" I asked bluntly and she sighed morosely, gesturing me inside. I could hear Jasper talking and Alice replying on the other end of the phone and grinned, knowing she would be driving him mad. Tanya led me deeper into the charming house and I finally reached the living room where Jasper was pacing and on the phone. He froze and turned towards me. When he had finished apologising and kissing me, I pulled back and told him we needed to talk. He was in trouble.

JSJSJSJSJS

"I HONESTLY can't believe you! In retrospect, I think that it was rather naive and stupid of me to think that you'd wait for me for two years. I mean, I would do it for you but that doesn't mean you'd do it for me! And I might have been able to understand if you didn't insist you'd never leave me. I get it – I left first. I know. I do know that but I CAME BACK! And what really hurts the most is that you didn't think I would. You came here under the impression that I would choose the Volturi over my family, over YOU and that is like setting me on fire. I love you, Jasper and I thought you loved me too. Maybe loving someone and trusting them isn't the same thing. Maybe they are. I don't know." I sighed as I finished my rant. We had flown home with me in enraged silence and Jasper in awkward tension and I had dragged him to a beautiful little lake I'd found in the middle of the woods on my hunt. Storm clouds were gathering over head and I felt like they were mimicking my very angry mood. I didn't care though. The Heavens could rain down their fury on Jasper all they wanted – as long as I got to do it first. Jasper stood in front of me looking highly apologetic. I moved backwards a step as he took one towards me. I would not let him get to me yet.

"It wasn't a lack of faith in you . . ." I gave a derisive laugh. "It was lack of faith in me." I didn't bother making my confusion known, he would explain himself anyway. "I didn't believe I was good enough to return to." Yeah, right, ok – what complete bullshit. I shook my head at him.

"Jasper, you are many things but self deprecating is not one of them – even when it comes to self control nowadays. Or did that change along with your personality?" I snapped and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He was getting aggravated. Good, maybe he'd know how I felt. Oh wait.

"I know you're upset." Oh, really? It didn't take being an empath to know I was steaming. "And I am sorry about that. But you have to understand that I didn't leave because of you." I growled, finally looking into his topaz eyes. It took vast amounts of self control not to crack and throw myself into his arms right then and there.

"But that's what it LOOKED like! You didn't explain yourself, you upped and left. And then, you didn't come back! I came off that plane looking for you and you weren't there. Everyone else was there but you couldn't be. You LEFT me when you . . . promised . . . not to." I was sobbing dryly by the end of it, my insecurities right out in the open for the world to see. But I refused to back down. I would not crouch on the floor and let him comfort me. Jasper looked like he was in physical pain and I tried to keep my guilt at bay so he wouldn't think he was winning. "I remember when you told me I would never be a part of your family. You came to me afterwards to apologise and promised to never leave me because I was afraid to be alone. But you did leave. For two years I suffered without you – without your arms, your gift and your kisses. I thought it would be hard but it was awful. So I wrote it all down. Something tells me that you, through my meddlesome sister, already know about these." I pulled out the thick wad of letters from my bag and handed them over to him. "Read those and then think about how I felt when I came back to find you gone." And I ran out of the clearing, knowing that he knew to stay where he was or suffer deeply. When I got back to the house, I sat down silently and picked up a Wii remote and wheel, ready to be trashed at Mario Kart once more.

JSJSJSJSJS

Jasper POV

I read through letter after letter in her careful, elegant script. It wasn't calligraphy like Edward's; it was softer and more hesitant. Each letter was different – some sad, some angry, some mildly happy but most were miserable. Every one ended with 'I love you and, as always, I miss you. I'll think of you to keep me calm. Sandy x x'. I got intense detail about the goings on in her daily routine, various angry swearwords in Italian and constant complaints about Demetri. Those were what hurt the most. She had fought off his every advance and insisted that I was at home, waiting for her to come back. I had made a dreadful mistake in leaving but I couldn't take it back - it was done and the only thing I could do was pray for forgiveness. As I reached the end of the final letter, I let out a sigh of frustration. How would she ever forgive me? _Why_ would she ever forgive me? We were true mates but we could resist if we really wanted to, not that I did. But Sandy might and that's what worried me. I stood up with the pile in my hands and began running towards the house, intent on making things right. I couldn't let her slip away, not again. No.

JSJSJSJSJS

After slapping me and setting a nearby shrub on fire as a warning, Sandy stormed back into the house clutching the letters. I heard her stomp up the stairs and cautiously entered the house. When it became clear that she wouldn't be coming back down, I relaxed and collapsed on the nearest surface – the end of the couch. Rosalie was giving me an exasperated look, Emmett was pretending not to laugh as he watched Gnomeo and Juliet (again), Sylvester looked thoughtful as he eyed me with his head tilted to the side and Esme was bustling about, anxiously glancing at the ceiling every two minutes.

"Did you honestly think it was a good idea?" Rose asked scathingly and I glared at her.

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Would it have killed you to come back when we came home?" she asked, adding a hiss for dramatic effect. It worked.

"It would have killed me to come back and find that only you came home." She snarled this time.

"You wouldn't have because we both came back! Sandy loves this family and came back for them partly but the majority of her came back for YOU. You are a prick, Jasper Hale and you don't deserve her forgiveness. I do not care if you thought it was a good idea or it had nothing to do with her. What she saw when she came off that plane was you gone and not trusting her to come back. Think about it THAT way." Didn't she know I was already thinking of it that way? The Denali Coven (mainly Kate and Tanya) made me initially think like that and then Sandy herself slapped it into me (literally).

"I know how it looked Rosalie. But my problem is getting Sandy to see it how it really was." Rosalie's face softened and I wondered why.

"You love her, right?"

"Yes," I sighed, thinking about where this was going.

"And she very obviously loves you."

"It's not looking good at this point!" Emmett called over the voice of a pink flamingo on screen. I rolled my eyes but knew he was right.

"Then talk to her. You both just need to sit down calmly and you need to talk it all through. No interruptions, no threats, no anger. It will just be you two and a calm exploration of what was going through your thick head when you decided to vanish." And Rose skipped upstairs to inform Sandy. This was insane and it wouldn't work.

JSJSJSJSJS

Sandy POV

"I forgive you." I don't know what made me say it but I suppose it has something to do with the fact that I couldn't handle being angry anymore and I was just tired of fighting. Jasper was home and we could be together but I was wasting it by trying to believe I had chased him away. I glanced up from my fingernails to see a stunned and relieved looking Jasper. He slipped cautiously over to the bed to sit next to me and wrap his arm around me.

"That was quick," he commented and I shrugged.

"I didn't want to see sense before – I was angry and afraid so I couldn't register that you really wouldn't be that much of an arsehole. I love you, Jasper," I whispered and Jasper swiftly moved me so that I was straddling his lap. If it was possible for me to blush, I would have. Deeply.

"I love you too, Alessandria," he replied and he leaned in and kissed me. I immediately kissed back and moaned at finally getting to tangle tongues with him again. He whipped me around so I was lying on my thick duvet and he hovered over me with a sexy smirk. His lips lowered to me neck and I felt high on ecstasy, moaning to prove it. This was the reunion I had in mind.

JSJSJSJSJS

I lay snuggled up in Jasper's arms, my naked form pressed against his and ran my fingers along his toned and scarred chest. His fingers stroked my hair just the way I had missed and craved for two years.

"Sandy?" he asked quietly and I moved my eyes up to his. He looked hesitant yet firm.

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked back and he smiled.

"Will you marry me?"

**See you in two days! Love Bianca :) x**


	24. Happily Ever After

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Sadly, this is the final chapter of Behind These Hazel Eyes. It's a little late (several hours) but it's the end. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. It's goodbye almost forever on these two – no sequels, no epilogue. There may be a couple of one shots here and there if I'm inspired but that's all. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Alessandria 'Sandy' Mitchell and this plotline.**

I couldn't say yes. No matter how much his eyes pleaded with me and how much I may have wanted to say yes, I couldn't. I couldn't say yes – it would result in destruction.

"No." His face fell dramatically and I giggled. Emmett scowled at me.

"Come on Sandy!"

"No, Emmett."

"Why not?"

"They're ugly." I was looking at the flowers in Emmett's hands with disdain. It was the day of my wedding – exactly one year after Jasper had proposed and Emmett still wasn't happy with my choice of red roses, calla lilies and baby's breath. He wanted me to have a bouquet of chrysanthemums which were hideous and didn't have the meaning I was searching for. The baby's breath meant everlasting love, the calla lily meant beauty and the red roses meant love.

"Fine," he finally sighed, throwing the pink flowers in the bin nearby. I beamed and turned back towards my full length mirror. The mirror itself could upstage anyone who looked into it – if that person didn't have the supernatural advantage of being a gorgeous vampire like I and my entire family did. My purple hair was elegantly plaited and twisted into a bun on the side of my neck. My fringe was pinned carefully to the side, falling slightly over my forehead. I wasn't wearing any make-up because I didn't need it and my dazzling topaz eyes (ones I achieved through a lot of effort) were sparkling with pure happiness. The eyes did take a lot of effort. Even though I had been back in the vegetarian lifestyle for just over a year, I still struggled around humans. I mainly stayed to the house with whoever was there and learned in a much more fun way than I had in Volterra. I still couldn't beat Emmett at Mario Kart and I'd almost burned the house down (go figure) when I had attempted to cook expert meals with Esme. But I spent a lot of time with Rosalie sketching and the sneaky vampire sent them off to New York where they were developed into my own fashion line: _Immortal Secrets_. Alice claimed it made more of a book title yet revelled in the free products she got. Obviously, for security reasons, I couldn't do it under my name, so I chose to be Natalia Banks when in contact with New York. Everyone I had once known was under the impression that I was dead (in the final, not-coming-back sense) and a closed casket ceremony had been held for me. Alice had enjoyed planning it far too much in my opinion but apparently it was a beautiful ceremony for the tragic death of a girl who fell down the stairs and broke her neck. Emmett had enjoyed that one.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" Rosalie, my maid of honour, squealed as she came into the room. Emmett, sensing that he was dismissed, left the room quickly. Rosalie's long blonde hair had plaits in the front fringe that had been pulled back and the rest of her hair was carefully styled in waves. Her dress was dark grey/silver (that debate still continued) and slightly sparkly with tiny little straps. It reached the floor with a skirt that went straight down and was matched with black strappy heels.

"You look phenomenal," I commented yet she pouted.

"Your word is better than mine," she complained as she approached me, adjusting my dress. It had a v-neck with thick straps and a ridged bodice that had a sparkly, beaded design along the side as though holding it in place. The silky material clung to her form until just above her knees where it flared out into an elegant skirt. It was simple yet stunning and perfect for her. She had silver strappy heels on to match and glittering diamond jewellery. "Are you ready to get married?" Rose asked excitedly and I nodded, picking up my bouquet.

"Hell yes I am."

JSJSJSJSJS

The wedding, as it was all vampires in attendance, could be held outside without any humans seeing us sparkling brighter than my jewels. The Denali Coven, Kate and Tanya particularly, were thrilled to receive the invitation and eagerly accepted. There were other vampires there that I didn't know from various other places around the world – I would meet them at the reception. But I wasn't really paying attention as I walked down the aisle, Carlisle at my side. He was the next best option besides my real father to give me away and he had gladly accepted the responsibility. I ignored the fancy clothes of the guests and the bright, floral theme that seemed to explode everywhere my eyes landed and focused just on Jasper at the end of the white carpeted aisle. He was looking utterly delectable in a tux with long tails and a white tie, his blond locks slicked back loosely and he was grinning brightly at me. I smiled back in what I hoped was a kind of seductive way as Carlisle passed my hand over to Jasper's. I stepped up onto the alter and a smirking Edward stepped forward. We had wanted someone from the family to perform the ceremony and Edward had quickly won the argument between him and Emmett for the right to do it.

"Dearly beloved . . ." I chose to zone out after those words until I subconsciously heard Jasper's cue for his self-written vows.

"Despite the fact that we were destined to be together from the first second, it hasn't been easy. But I've been willing to fight the entire way and now I am thrilled to be going through with this. I love you, Alessandria and this just makes it official." I beamed widely at him and Edward gave me my cue.

"It hasn't been easy but all the hard things were worth it because of how much I love you. That will never change and I'm willing to fight forever if I get to keep you. I just hope it doesn't come to that." Edward smiled between the pair of us and gestured for us to put the rings on each of our fingers. My engagement ring was a beautiful white gold band with a diamond in the middle of it and a sapphire on each side of the diamond. Our wedding rings were both white gold too and I felt a sense of completion when mine was slid on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." I giggled cheerfully as Jasper swept me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I threw my arms around him as our tongues joined and wolf whistles came from the crowd. When we broke apart, we were both grinning widely and I knew I would be blushing if I could.

JSJSJSJSJS

The reception was loud, happy and perfect. Speakers blasted out music as all the vampires in attendance danced extravagantly. Jasper had already convinced me to do some insane twirls and flips with him on the silver dance floor and I had accompanied every male with at least one dance. But Jasper had claimed me back and we spun in a slow, graceful waltz as soft music played. Our hands held each other whilst my free one touched his shoulder and his free one held my waist.

"I love you, Alessandria Whitlock-Hale," he whispered huskily in my ear and I sighed in content.

"I love you too," I whispered back and he nibbled my earlobe. My 'strong' vampire knees almost collapsed at that point.

"It's time to go!" Alice trilled as she joined us.

"Thank God," we said together and I was whizzed away to change into a short, emerald green strapless dress and my hair was let loose. Jasper and I were put into a car after saying farewell to everyone and he reached over to hold my hand whilst using the other one to drive with. I giggled gleefully as he stepped on the accelerator.

"So, where are we going?" I asked with restrained excitement. Jasper breathed a laugh and squeezed my hand.

"Isle Esme." Oh, that sounded like fun. Bring on the honeymoon. And the rest of our lives.

**BYE! I want to thank you for the reviews, the favourites and the alerts. I also want to thank you for not giving up on me after the memory stick blip. THANK YOU! Goodbye for now, maybe forever on these two vampires. Lots of love Bianca :) x**


End file.
